Final Sailor Moon
by nosevale
Summary: Las sailor scouts se verán envueltas en una historia de amor, dolor, venganza, sus poderes no serán suficientes para enfrentar lo que se avecina pero con la ayuda de extraños aliados quizá exista alguna esperanza... *Incompleto*
1. El comienzo del desastre

FINAL SAILOR MOON

Creado por: Armando García

(nosevale@yahoo.com)

FINAL SAILOR MOON

The Phantom Pain 

TRACK I 

"El comienzo del desastre"   


Entre escombros y cruces, a lo lejos se divisaba una figura, al parecer la de un joven de aproximadamente 18 años contemplando 3 de las cruces, el joven dijo "Padre, Madre, Hermana… juro ante sus tumbas que no descansaré hasta vengar sus muertes", alejándose de las 3 tumbas y del montón de cruces gritó "Maaaaalditaaaaa..." mientras las lágrimas  corrían por sus mejillas; "Esa maldita, destruyó todo aquello a lo que amaba" dijo, derribando los restos de las paredes que aún estaban de pie, "juro por el creador que la mataré..." Exclamó cuando ante él apareció un ente divino, oscuro como la noche misma, que le dijo: 

  
**Entidad ¿Quieres vengar sus muertes, verdad? **

**Joven ¿Quién eres? -dijo con voz entrecortada- **

**Entidad Soy aquel que puede otorgarte el poder para destruir y reconstruir **

**Joven ¿Y porqué viniste a mí?, ¿para qué quieres darme tu poder? **

**Entidad Deseas vengar la muerte de tu familia y de tu mundo, ¿o me equivoco?**

**Joven -secando sus lágrimas- ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**Entidad Yo lo sé todo, yo puedo ayudarte pero...-es interrumpido por el joven- **

**Joven ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme? **

**Entidad Puedo otorgarte todo mi poder, pero debes pagar un precio **

**Joven ¿Y cuál es el precio a pagar?**

**Entidad Debes entregarme tu alma y tu cuerpo **

**Joven ¿Y así podré acabar con ella? **

**Entidad Te doy mi palabra **

El joven asintió aún a sabiendas del alto precio que debería pagar para poder vengarse; un instante después, del cuerpo del joven emanaron luces de todos colores, brillantes, muy brillantes; aquella entidad se introdujo a través de la espalda del joven, al momento de meterse la entidad se pudo apreciar la contextura de aquel joven, era alto de cabello corto y blanco, con ojos anaranjados y de cuerpo muy parecido al de un atleta; una última luz salió del cuerpo del joven, su mirada que antes era triste pero cálida se convirtió en fría y malévola. 

Del cuerpo del joven emanaba un aura oscura y en su espalda se podía apreciar un gran tatuaje con palabras en un lenguaje indescifrable que conformaban una especie de cruz. El joven se elevó y dijo "Ahora llegó tu turno de morir Neisse" mientras se alejaba de aquel planeta. 

(Nota: Neisse se pronuncia Nis)

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra, en una playa de la bahía de Tokio, se encontraban Haruka y Michiru hablando a la vez que apreciaban un atardecer cuando un fuerte viento las azotó provocándoles escalofríos a ambas, Michiru le comentó a Haruka: 

**Michiru -viendo a Haruka- ¿Sentiste esa gran energía negativa? **

**Haruka -viendo el atardecer aunque con cara de preocupación- Si, pude sentirlo, fue como una gran explosión, algo malo va a ocurrir, debemos avisarles a las chicas. **

           Ambas se montaron en el automóvil cuando Michiru dijo:

**Michiru -Seria- Que bello atardecer, al parecer será el último que veremos... **

**Haruka -Molesta-No digas esas cosas Michiru, no van con tu estilo... **

**Michiru -Impresionada- Gracias Haruka, no pensé que te molestaría tanto **

**Haruka -Viendo fijamente a Michiru- Es que no me gusta verte así y mucho menos oírte decir ese tipo de cosas. **

Haruka encendió el motor y puso el automóvil en marcha, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad Nº 10 de Tokio, Serena y las chicas se despedían...

**Lita Espero que te vaya bien Serena y a ti también Darien, cuídense mucho... **

**Ami Protéjanse del sol que está muy fuerte en estos días, no se bronceen mucho... **

**Mina Que les vaya muy bien, sabes a lo que me refiero Darien.... -Darien se sonroja- **

**Chicas ¡Mina! **

**Mina Esta bien, esta bien, que se diviertan mucho **

**Rei -dirigiéndose a Serena- Te felicito otra vez Serena, ¡cuídalo! **

Ya Serena y Darien se disponen a subir al avión...

**Chicas ¡Que pasen una feliz luna de miel! **

**Serena -llorando- Gracias chicas... no las olvidare, prometo... que les traeré... muchos regalos cuando regresemos... **

**Darien Hasta luego chicas, Serena ya vámonos que perderemos el avión... **

Serena y las chicas se dan un gran abrazo, al rato el avión de Darien y Serena despega; ya afuera del aeropuerto.

**Rei -pensando- ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación? **

**Lita ¿que pasa Rei?, ¿te duele algo? **

**Rei No, no pasa nada… -pensando- será acaso un nuevo enemigo... **

En ese momento llega Nícolas en el auto de Darien 

**Chicas ¡Nícolas!**

**Nícolas ¿Llegué tarde?, ¡demonios!, siempre llego tarde**

**Rei ¿qué haces con el auto de Darien? **

**Nícolas Es que me lo dejó para que se lo cuidara mientras se iba de luna de miel.... ¿quieren que las lleve a algún sitio? **

**Ami Que les parece si vamos a Megalópolis **

**Todos ¡Sí! **

Nícolas les abre la puerta y ruborizado ve a Lita, le dice "pasa, por favor", las chicas quedan perplejas ante la actitud de Nícolas y entran al auto. En un lugar muy oscuro, se encuentran varias figuras casi imperceptibles por la oscuridad de la habitación... 

**Mujer Debe estar en este planeta, -dirigiéndose a las 4 personas arrodilladas- quiero que la busquen en cada rincón de este asqueroso planeta **

**Todos ¡Sí mi señora! **

**Personaje 1 ¿y qué hacemos si la encontramos mi reina? **

**Personaje 2 ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? -es interrumpido por la mujer- **

**Mujer Quiero que me la traigan viva, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta? **

**Personaje 1 ¡Sí mi reina! **

La mujer desaparece de la habitación, se levantan los cuatro personajes, se puede notar por su contextura que son 3 hombres y una mujer, uno de ellos se aleja sin ser notada su presencia 

**Hombre 1 ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarla?, la reina estará segura de que se encuentra en este planeta **

**Hombre 2 -dirigiéndose a Hombre 1- No te preocupes Kuin, la reina se ve muy tranquila, además es el último planeta habitado de esta galaxia y sus rastros nos indican que está aquí **

**Kuin Aún así Mesis, no sabemos nada de esa persona, ni como es, no tenemos ninguna pista, ¿tú sabes algo Jadet? **

**Jadet Lo único que sé es que es una chica, porqué le interesará a la reina esta chica...**

A lo lejos la última figura habla, sus palabras dejan boquiabierto a los demás 

**Hombre 3 -contemplando algo en su mano- déjense de tonterías y empiecen a buscarla **

**Todos ¡Ronin!**


	2. ¿Quien eres tu?

FINAL SAILOR MOON

The Phantom Pain 

TRACK II   
"¿Quién eres tú?" 

           Las chicas ya llegaron al parque de diversiones, Nícolas se baja apresuradamente del auto para abrirle la puerta a Lita 

**Nícolas -Abriendo la puerta- Permíteme… -tomándole la mano a Lita- **

**Lita -Algo asombrada- ¡eh!, si… si, como no -se baja del auto ayudada por él- **

**Las demás -Impresionadas- ¡Nícolas!**

Nícolas mueve hacia adelante el asiento para que salieran las demás chicas; éstas salen y se disponen a entrar al parque cuando Nícolas vuelve a subir al auto y le dice a Lita... 

**Nícolas ¿Lita, puedes acompañarme a estacionar el auto? **

**Todas ¿? **

**Nícolas Necesito hablar contigo, por favor **

**Lita Si, claro… - dirigiéndose a las chicas- adelántense, ahora las alcanzamos **

            Las demás chicas quedaron asombradas tanto por lo que pidió Nícolas como por la respuesta de Lita.

**Nícolas Gracias, enseguida regresamos **

Lita entra al auto y se marchan a estacionarlo. Ya estacionado el auto Nícolas ve directamente a Lita con ojos de niño en juguetería.

**Nícolas Lita, necesito decirte algo **

**Lita -asustada- ¿Qué quieres decirme?**

**Nícolas Quiero pedirte… que…  **

**Lita -más asustada- ¿si? **

**Nícolas Lo... que quería… pedirte es que… -Lita sudando- si aceptas… -Lita está totalmente bañada en sudor-… AYUDARME A CONQUISTAR A REI… **

**Lita -con una enorme gota de sudor- uf… -susurrando- Menos mal que no era lo que yo pensaba…**

**Nícolas ¿Que dijiste? **

**Lita No, nada, olvídalo, pero ¿cómo te puedo ayudar? **

**Nícolas Haciéndote pasar por mi novia… -es interrumpido por un enorme grito que casi lo escuchan las chicas- **

**Lita ¿QUE!?**

**Nícolas Quiero poner celosa a Rei para que se de cuenta de lo que siente por mi, y la más apta de todas eres tu **

**Lita ¿Pero cómo la más apta? **

**Nícolas Porque cocinas, confeccionas, tejes; haces todo muy bien además de que eres fuerte, alta y muy hermosa **

**Lita -totalmente avergonzada por los halagos de Nícolas- Gra-gracias por los cumplidos, pero ¿estás seguro de que funcione?**

**Nícolas Estoy casi seguro que funcionará, entonces, ¿me ayudarás? -poniendo otra vez ojos de niño en juguetería-. **

**Lita Pues si es para ayudar a dos amigos acepto **

**Nícolas -abrazándola- Gracias, muchas gracias, sin duda eres la mejor de todas **

**Lita -otra vez roja- D-de nada, para eso son los amigos **

Los chicos entran al parque; tiempo después en las afueras del parque, está Kuin pensando quien será la chica que está buscando. 

**Kuin -Pensando- ¿Cómo será esa chica?, ¿Cómo podré distinguirla de las demás?; nunca pensé que este trabajo me traería tanto dolor de cabeza, vamos a probar con esa chica, quizás sea ella... **

           Kuin se acerca lentamente a una joven chica la cual andaba sola. Con una voz muy seductora le dice: 

**Kuin Buenas noches bella dama… **

**Chica Buenas noches… -pensando- Que hombre tan apuesto y tan educado **

**Kuin ¿Me permitiría si no es mucha molestia ver más allá de usted?… **

**Chica -sin saber de qué le hablaban – Perdón, ¿qué dijo?**

**Kuin Olvídelo **

De pronto se formaron 4 círculos negros alrededor de la chica, de ellos aparecieron como una especie de ramas las cuales sujetaron a la chica por los brazos y las piernas, Kuin colocó una mano en la parte superior del pecho de la chica y la otra mano en su frente, y dijo:

**Kuin Déjame ver más allá de ti... **

Kuin pudo ver todo aquello que la chica había visto en su vida tratando de localizar la cara de la reina Neisse, la chica desesperada por el dolor que sentía empezó a gritar; las chicas que se disponían a salir del parque escucharon los gritos y decidieron ir en su ayuda. 

**Rei Nícolas, ¿podrías traernos unas sodas por favor?**

**Nícolas Esta bien, ¿de qué sabor las quieres? **

**Rei Solo tráelas… **

Nícolas se aleja y las chicas van al lugar de donde previenen los gritos, en el camino se transforman. Ya en el lugar se encontraba Kuin viendo los últimos recuerdos de la pobre chica. 

**Kuin Demonios, parece que esta no es la chica q…**

De improvisto es interrumpido por las chicas 

**Sailor ****Mars (SMr) Detente villano... **

**Sailor ****Mercury (SMer) No permitiremos... **

**Sailor ****Jupiter (SJ) Que lastimes... **

**Sailor Venus (SV) A esa pobre chica... **

**SMr Soy Sailor Mars... **

**SMer Soy Sailor Mercury... **

**SJ Soy Sailor Jupiter... **

**SV Soy Sailor Venus... **

**SMr Y te castigaremos en el nombre... **

**Todas ¡De la Luna!**

**Kuin Que chicas tan extrañas y que atuendos tan ridículos jajaja! **

**SMr -muy molesta- ya me cansé, Saeta llameante de Marte **

Kuin separó la mano de la frente de la chica por un momento y con un leve movimiento desvió el ataque de Sailor Mars 

**Kuin ¡Que mocosas tan insoportables, aparece ente maligno!**

De la nada se formó un agujero negro y de él salió una criatura espantosa 

**Criatura Espantosa Si mi amo **

**Kuin Deshazte de esas chiquillas molestas **

**Criatura Espantosa Como usted ordene mi amo **

La criatura formó una enorme bola de energía negra y la lanzó a donde estaban las chicas; éstas milagrosamente lograron esquivar el ataque pero no corrieron con la misma suerte ya que la criatura volvió a lanzar otra vez la bola de energía; de repente Sailor Mars quedó como en animación suspendida, había entrado en una especie de trance, nadie sabía porqué estaba así... 

**Todas Sailor Mars!...**

**Mente de Sailor ****Mars ¿Dónde estoy?… que lugar tan extraño es este… es muy oscuro… ¿qué es este miedo que siento?… no lo comprendo…**

------Flashback-------

**Joven varón1 ¿A dónde me llevan?**

**Joven mujer Tranquilo **

**Joven varón3 Esto es lo que pasa cuando se meten con la princesa **

**Joven varón1 No, no me golpeen, no… **

Sailor Mars empieza a sentir dolores en el estómago y a sangrar por la boca, eran como golpes que estuviese recibiendo, las chicas estaban impresionadas por la reacción de Sailor Mars, era como si estuviese poseída 

**Joven varón1 Y-ya… no… me… g-gol… peen… p-por fa… vor…**

**Joven mujer ¿Qué se siente, ah? dímelo jajaja! **

**Joven varon2 Ya déjalo en paz, ahora viene lo peor **

**Joven varón3 Así es mi querido amigo, mira esto **

**Joven varón1 ¿Q-qué? S-son mis… pa… dres…**

**Joven mujer Exactamente...**

**Joven varón2 Te lo advertimos…**

**Joven mujer Te dijimos que no te metieras con la princesa… **

**Joven varón3 Y esto es lo que pasa cuando no se hace caso…**

------Fin del Flashback------

Sailor Mars comienza a gritar como loca, de sus ojos emanan lágrimas 

**SMr ¡NO!... ¡mis padres no!... ¡ya basta! **

**Todas ¡SAILOR MARS!**

**Kuin -pensando- ¿qué le pasa a esa chica?, ¿por qué actúa así?, ¿por qué está gritando eso? **

**SJ ¿Qué le has hecho maldito? **

**Kuin ¡yo no le hecho nada! **

Sailor Mars cae inconsciente 

-- Eso te trae hermosos recuerdos, ¿no es así Kuin? 

**Kuin -buscando de donde proviene la voz- ¿Quién está ahí? **

De entre la oscuridad aparece un joven 

**Joven ¿Cómo estás mi querido amigo?, tanto tiempo sin vernos **

**Kuin -impresionado- tú… tu estás muerto, yo mismo te maté **

**Joven Al parecer calculaste mal amigo Kuin, nunca te cercioraste **

El joven levanta la mano y la extiende hacia donde está ubicada la criatura... 

**Joven Desaparece **

De la mano del joven sale una enorme masa de energía, la cual impacta en el cuerpo de la criatura haciéndola desaparecer para el asombro de las Sailors 

**Joven Ahora te toca a ti Kuin **

**Kuin No lo creo… **

Detrás de Kuin se abre una especie de portal por el cual se escapa; El joven decepcionado se acerca a donde están las Sailors, coloca su mano sobre la frente de Sailor Mars mientras dice susurrando: 

**Joven Nunca pensé que alguien de este planeta pudiera ver a través de mí, el poder de esta chica es impresionante… **

Una gran energía que salió de la mano del joven cubre el cuerpo de Sailor Mars y la recupera completamente en cuestión de segundos. Poco después el joven se levanta y se marcha, deteniéndose un instante 

**SMer Espera… **

**Joven ¿Qué quieres? **

**SV ¿Puedes decirnos quién eres?**

**Joven No es el momento ni el lugar, muy pronto lo sabrán… **

**SJ Gracias por salvarnos**

**Joven No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradecele a tu amiga que fue quien me guió **

El joven chasquea sus dedos y enfrente de él aparece un portal muy parecido al que usó Kuin para escapar, antes de desaparecer dijo: 

**Joven Protejan su planeta a cualquier costo…**


	3. A la caza de un chico

FINAL SAILOR MOON 

The Phantom Pain

TRACK III 

"A la caza de un chico" 

Desde la azotea de un edificio se aprecia una figura, son alrededor de las 8 AM, un hombre de unos 20 años de edad aparentemente, vestido con una especie de armadura (muy parecida a la del Príncipe Endymion), su cabello es corto y al igual que sus ojos son de un rojo escarlata, se encuentra viendo al horizonte, baja la mirada y detalla un objeto que tenía en su mano izquierda 

**Sujeto -Susurrando- Si tan solo no hubiese ido ese día nada de esto hubiera ocurrido... **

Algo lejos del sujeto otra figura se podía apreciar, era una mujer de mediana estatura y al igual que el sujeto ella estaba vestida con una extraña especie de armadura, su cabello era hermosamente largo y de color amarillo entrelazado con una cinta, sus grandes ojos violeta observaban fijamente al sujeto. 

**Mujer -pensando- ¿En qué estará pensando?… ¿qué será ese objeto en su mano?... **

**Sujeto -aún contemplando el objeto- ¿Qué deseas Jadet?... **

**Jadet L-lo siento, es que la reina quiere verte... **

**Sujeto -Levantándose- Gracias -crea un portal el cual atraviesa- **

           En una habitación con un estilo medieval germánico y anglosajón se encuentra la reina Neisse, la cual contemplaba a través de una ventana un hermoso jardín cubierto de grandes y hermosas flores de todos colores y formas, un portal se crea y aparece un sujeto... 

**Sujeto ¿Me llamabas? **

**Neisse -volteando a ver al sujeto- Si… ¿tienes noticias de ella?.... **

**Sujeto Aún no… pero no te preocupes que la encontraremos, como tú dijiste, es el último planeta habitado de esta galaxia, así que tiene que estar aquí**

**Neisse Pero que insolente eres, quien te dio el derecho de tutearme… **

**Sujeto -interrumpiéndola- Te recuerdo que no soy uno de tus sirvientes -acercándosele- yo estoy aquí por voluntad propia… y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera… **

**Neisse Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tu poder, tu seguridad -acariciándole las mejillas-, eres diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido -trata de darle un beso- **

**Sujeto -alejando su boca de la de ella con un dedo- No trates de cambiar el tema ni trates de seducirme, tus jueguitos no son efectivos conmigo…-susurrándole al oído- ...yo puedo destruirte cuando me de la gana… no lo olvides... **

El sujeto se aleja de Neisse y se marcha por el portal que aún se encontraba abierto. La reina Neisse que se encontraba muy molesta gritó: 

**Neisse ¡MALDITO SEAS RONIN!, -tranquilizándose un poco- no importa porque muy pronto caerás ante mi, eso lo juro... **

Ya han pasado un par de días desde aquella pelea a las afueras del parque Megalópolis, Rei se recuperó asombrosamente y está como si no le hubiese sucedido nada, las chicas están en el templo Hikawa discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche

**Rei No comprendo que fue lo que me ocurrió aquella noche, algo se apoderó de mí... **

**Mina Si... primero te detuviste y quedaste como en una especie de estado catastrónico... **

**Ami Catastrónico no Mina, es Catatónico, y sí, ella tiene razón no pude entender porqué reaccionaste de esa manera... **

**Lita -continuando- Pero lo peor fue cuando empezaste a sangrar por la boca, nos asustamos mucho, ¿verdad chicas? **

-dirigiéndose a Ami y Mina- 

**Ami y Mina -asintiendo- ¡Si! **

**Lita y después cuando gritaste "¡NO!... ¡mis padres no!... ¡ya basta!" y comenzaste a llorar... **

**Rei -interrumpiendo a Lita- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente; era como si estuviese viendo y sintiendo a través de otra persona, pude comprender su dolor, era como si viniese de su alma y la muerte de sus padres… fue una experiencia horrible… **

En ese momento Rei empieza a recordar lo sucedido en aquel extraño lugar; las chicas son interrumpidas por el sonar de la campana del templo, salen a averiguar quien produjo el sonido, ven a un chico que se aleja…  

**Mina ¡pero que chico tan guapo! **

**Lita -sonrojada- Si, tienes razón, se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón... **

**Las demás -con una gota de sudor- si claro Lita.... **

**Mina Sigámoslo chicas **

**Ami Pero tenemos que investigar sobre el nuevo enemigo **

**Lita Tienes razón Ami, pero también tenemos vida social, además ya Serena se nos adelantó y dos veces **

**Rei Si, porque además de conseguir novio se casó y nosotras no podemos quedarnos atrás... **

**Ami Esta bien, pero que conste que se los dije **

La chicas comienzan su cacería, se acercan silenciosamente a las escaleras, al asomarse se dan cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba, bajan las escaleras casi volando, buscan en los alrededores del templo, ya a lo lejos Mina logra divisar al chico y comienzan a perseguirlo. Ven que entra en una librería y deciden seguirlo, el chico está en la sección de Sci-Fi pasando las hojas de un pequeño libro, las chicas se colocan en la estantería de en frente y toman unos libros mientras observan al chico a través de los espacios que se encuentran entre los libros. 

**Chico Están muy cansadas, ¿verdad?; es muy largo el recorrido desde el templo hasta aquí... **

Las chicas se asombraron y se ruborizaron al haber sido descubiertas. El chico era de aproximadamente unos 18 años, tenía el cabello color negro medianamente largo y sujeto por una cola, cargaba puestos unos lentes oscuros y tenía una hilera de zarcillos en su oreja izquierda. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, una franela blanca y unos jeans color azul índigo. 

**Chico -ojeando el libro- No es bueno perseguir a las personas, y es mucho peor espiarlas **

**Mina -con cara de regañada- Lo sentimos... **

**Lita -igual que Mina- No quisimos molestarte... **

**Chico -dejando de leer el librito- No me molesta, más bien me agradó que me siguieran, tenía ganas de conocerlas desde hace un tiempo, ¿por qué no salimos a dar un paseo bellas damas?**

**Chicas -sonrojadas- ¡Por supuesto!**

El grupo sale de la librería, toman el camino hacia la derecha, el chico se presenta... 

**Chico Mi nombre es Akio Kojima y estudio en la Universidad de Tokio**

**Rei Mucho gusto, nosotras somos -señalando a cada una- Mina, Lita, Ami y yo me llamo Rei **

**Akio El gusto es mío por poder conocer a tan hermosas damas... **

**Mina -sonrojada- No tienes por que decir eso **

Los chicos continúan hablando, llegan a la heladería y deciden entrar, mientras comen unos helados y beben unas malteadas se oyen unos gritos, ven a través de la vidriera a varias personas huyendo de un lugar, le dicen a Akio que iban al baño, ya en el baño se transforman en Sailors, y salen por una ventanilla (nota: que casualidad que halla un ventanilla en la baño, no lo creen?). Las Sailors ya en lugar se dan cuenta que es Kuin quien está atacando a una inocente chica

**SMr Es injusto... **

**SJ Que espíes... **

**SV Todo lo que una chica... **

**SMer Puede ver, Soy Sailor Mercury **

**SMr Soy Sailor Mars **

**SJ Soy Sailor Jupiter **

**SV Soy Sailor Venus, y te castigaremos en el nombre... **

**Todas ¡De la luna! **

Kuin algo adormecido dice: 

**Kuin Ya terminaron con sus boberías...-acostado en el suelo- aparece ente maligno... **

Igual a lo que sucedió aquella noche, el ente apareció de un hoyo negro 

**Ente maligno Si mi amo... **

**Kuin deshazte de ellas mi fiel ente... **

**Ente maligno como usted lo ordene mi amo...-volteándose a donde estaban las Sailors- **

**Kuin -ya de pie, preparándose para desaparecer- Que muchachas tan latosas **

El ente ataca a las chicas hiriéndolas pero sin graves consecuencias, las chicas se levantan y atacan al ente

**SMer Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!**

**SV Beso de amor y Belleza de Venus! **

Los ataques logran herir al ente considerablemente para asombro de las Sailors y del mismo Kuin 

**Kuin -sorprendido- ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan herido?, estas malditas mocosas...-dirigiéndose al ente- pedazo de porquería acaba con ellas! **

El ente se recupera en un instante, ataca otra vez a las sailors que no logran esquivar el ataque el cual las hiere gravemente, las heridas eran muy serias y no podían levantarse 

**Ente maligno -acercándose a las Sailors- no debieron entrometerse, ahora morirán... **

-- No tan rápido 

De entre los árboles apareció el sujeto que las salvó la otra noche, esta vez portaba una capa negra la cual cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando ver únicamente su cabeza 

**Sujeto de la otra noche Esa no es forma de tratar a las damas **

**SMer Es el sujeto de la otra noche, el que nos salvó**

**Kuin No puede ser… otra vez tú!**

**Sujeto de la otra noche -caminando a donde están las Sailors- ¿Se encuentran bien? **

**SJ -tratando de levantarse- Un poco mal pero pronto nos recuperaremos **

**Sujeto de la otra noche -ayudando a Sailor Venus a levantarse- No se preocupen, ya todo terminó **

**Ente maligno ¿cómo que ya todo terminó? **

**Sujeto de la otra noche Así es... -volteando a donde se encuentra el ente-...desaparece **

El ente comienza a emitir sonidos extraños que casi dejan sordas a las Sailors, en un instante el ente ya no está 

**Kuin ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya acabado tan fácilmente con mi ente?, es imposible... **

**Sujeto de la otra noche ¿Qué pasa Kuin?, ¿no te alegras de verme? **

**Kuin -fúrico- Maldito Raziel, acabaré contigo de una vez por todas -hace algunos movimientos con las manos mientras dice- "Juil Namet Suran, FIRAGA!" **

Unos Enormes anillos de fuego cubrieron a Raziel, los anillos se cerraron ocasionando una enorme explosión, las llamas cubrían todo su cuerpo 

**Raziel -haciendo desaparecer las llamas- Tus ataques no pueden causarme ningún daño **

**SMr ¿Cómo... **

**SV ...Hizo... **

**SJ ...Eso? **

Raziel después de deshacerse de las llamas se dirige a donde está Kuin quien se encuentra paralizado por el asombro 

**Kuin No… no puede ser… es… imposible…**

**Raziel ¿Por qué tanto miedo querido amigo?**

**Kuin Tu estás muerto… yo mismo te maté… **

**Raziel Así es, tú me mataste, ahora anda y dile a tu reina que regresé **

Kuin huye despavorido del lugar a través del portal. Raziel vuelve a donde están las Sailors y les dice: 

**Raziel -creando una esfera de energía de su mano izquierda- Toquen esta esfera y sus energías se recuperaran **

Las chicas tocan la esfera, todos sus cuerpos se recuperan mientras Raziel se retira. Sailor Mercury le dice: 

**SMer Espera por favor, dinos porqué nos ayudaste...**

**SV Y también quien es el enemigo **

**Raziel Todo a su debido tiempo, cuando llegue su amiga les contaré todo, por favor no se preocupen **

Raziel desparece, las chicas regresan a la heladería pero no encontraron a Akio, comenzaron a sospechar de él, cuando... 

**Akio -saliendo del baño de caballeros- por fin, ya era tiempo de que aparecieran **

**Lita ¿Donde estabas? **

**Akio En el baño -con cara de extrañes-, ¿porqué?, ¿que sucede? **

**Amy No… nada, tranquilo **

**Akio Es que como me bebí varias malteadas y tuve que ir al baño **

Mientras los chicos continuaban hablando en la heladería, en una especie bar apareció Kuin quien estaba aterrorizado 

**Kuin Esto es inaceptable, ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir ese maldito? **

-- ¿Quién pudo sobrevivir? 

**Kuin -pálido por el susto- ¿Quién está ahí?, ah! eres tú Ronin, casi me matas del susto **

**Ronin ¿Que sucedió?, ¿que pasó que estás tan asustado?**

**Kuin Raziel sobrevivió, debo decírselo a la reina **

**Ronin No te preocupes, yo le diré a la reina por ti **

**Kuin ¿de verdad?, muchísimas gracias **

**Ronin De nada, ahora ve a descansar, te ves muy mal **

Kuin se marcha del lugar dejando a Ronin pensativo 

**Ronin -pensando- Ya se hizo notar…**


	4. El beso de Lita

FINAL SAILOR MOON

TRACK IV

"El beso de Lita"

En un largo pasillo decorado delicadamente con motivos medievales anglosajones que conducía hacia los aposentos de la reina Neisse, un sujeto se dirige a la habitación de la reina cuando detiene su marcha, gracias a uno de los ventanales que tiene el pasillo se puede apreciar que el sujeto es Ronin...

**Ronin -pensando- ¿Porqué vino hasta acá? -volteando los ojos sin mover la cabeza- Jadet, ¿qué deseas?**

**Jadet -haciéndose aparecer- Es que yo…**

**Ronin -volteándose- Habla, yo no muerdo**

**Jadet -nerviosa- Bueno yo… quería saber… -respirando profundamente le pregunta-quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo**

**Ronin ¿Y qué hay de Mesis?**

**Jadet ¿Qué tiene que ver Mesis?**

**Ronin Ustedes salían juntos, ¿no?**

**Jadet Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y además ya terminamos**

**Ronin Pues… ¿qué te parece el sábado según el calendario de este planeta?**

**Jadet -notablemente emocionada- Si me parece bien -gritando dentro de sí- Ay! que emoción!**

**Ronin Bueno, discúlpame pero debo hablar con la reina.**

Ronin se aleja poco a poco, momentos después aparece Mesis que también cargaba una armadura parecida a la del príncipe Endymion (Nota: Todos ellos poseen armaduras parecidas a las del príncipe Endymion) se ve alterado y disgustado.

**Jadet -volteándose- ¡Oh!, eres tu…**

**Mesis Con que hace mucho tiempo y ya todo terminó**

**Jadet Sí, hace mucho tiempo y todo terminó, tu y yo ya no somos más novios o es que no recuerdas, además no tienes por qué estar espiándome y mucho menos discutirme lo que yo haga con mi vida.**

**Mesis Esta bien, ve con el imbecil ese, ya vendrás arrastrándote hasta mí.**

**Jadet Sí claro...**

Jadet se marcha dejando solo a Mesis.

**Mesis -diciendo en voz baja mientras ve a Ronin alejándose- Maldito, me la pagaras, voy a acabar contigo...**

**Ronin -deteniendo el paso- Quizás amigo mío, quizás… -sigue su camino-**

Ya en el templo Hikawa, están las chicas discutiendo sobre los acontecimientos y sobre el nuevo enemigo cuando de pronto son interrumpidas por Nícolas quien entra a la habitación para hablar con Lita.

**Nícolas Disculpen pero necesito hacerle una pregunta a Lita.**

**Lita Si, dime.**

**Nícolas Quería saber si estabas ocupada.**

**Lita Pues la verdad es que no.**

**Nícolas ¿Entonces podríamos salir hoy?**

Todas quedan asombradas al ver lo directo que fue Nícolas

**Lita Bueno… si**

**Nícolas Perfecto, entonces paso por ti en una hora, termino de arreglar las cosas en el templo y nos vamos**

Pasa la hora y Nícolas y Lita salen a su cita, pasan un día muy bueno van Megalópolis, van al centro comercial, ya en la noche van caminando por el parque N° 10 como un hermosa pareja, cuando Nícolas y Lita se abrazan para aplacar el frío sienten como un gran escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo erizándoles la piel

**Lita -pensando después de sentir el escalofrío- ¿Qué fue este escalofrío? ¿Y porqué me siento tan bien a su lado?, no lo comprendo pero siento una paz casi indescriptible**

Nícolas -pensando antes del escalofrío- de seguro si Rei nos viera ahora estaría muerta de la rabia -pensando después del escalofrío- ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿porqué me siento tan bien junto a ella?, puedo sentir como su corazón late al mismo ritmo que el mío

Nícolas y Lita se detienen, se miran fijamente a los ojos cuando Lita le dice a Nícolas

**Lita -mirando fijamente a los ojos de Nícolas- Hoy pasé una velada estupenda, fue el mejor día de mi vida**

**Nícolas Yo también la pasé muy bien hoy**

**Lita Me siento muy bien a tu lado**

Nícolas ve directamente a los ojos de Lita, Rei y las demás estaban algo cerca de la parejita de tórtolos.

**Rei -pensando- Ese tonto, me ilusiona y después me engaña con una de mis amigas**

**Mina y Ami -casi histéricas- Se van a besar! se van a besar!**

Rei ya no puede aguantar y va a donde están los tórtolos cuando lentamente ambos acercan sus cabezas y ya al momento de besarse oyen un grito que interrumpe el momento, Rei hace maromas para tratar de esconderse de Lita y Nícolas

**Lita ¿Qué fue ese grito?, Nícolas ve a pedir ayuda y yo voy a investigar**

**Nícolas Está bien, ten cuidado**

**Lita No te preocupes**

Nícolas y Lita corren hacia direcciones contrarias, ya Lita fuera del alcance de Nícolas se transforma y llega al lugar de los hechos

**SJ Alto ahí villano...**

**Villano Mmh**

**SMer No te permitiremos…**

**SMr Que veas los secretos…**

**SV Más íntimos de una chica…**

**Todas Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia...**

**SMer Soy Sailor Mercury...**

**SMr Soy Sailor Mars...**

**SJ soy Sailor Júpiter...**

**SV Soy Sailor Venus, y te castigaremos en el nombre.....**

**Todas de la Luna...**

**SJ chicas! ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?**

**SV Bueno nosotras…**

**SMr Decidimos salir a caminar y...**

**SMer Nos encontramos aquí por casualidad y escuchamos el grito....**

**SJ -haciéndose la que les creyó- Si claro**

**Las demás Uf!!**

Mientras las chicas discutían El villano estaba esperando sentado tomándose un café.

**Villano ¡Ejem!, ¿podrían prestarme atención?**

**Todas ¡Eh, Oh lo sentimos!**

**Villanos Con que ustedes son las mocosas que mencionó Kuin**

**SMer ¿Y quién eres tu?**

**SJ Sí!, responde villano!**

**Villano Bueno, las voy a complacer ya que seré el último hombre que conozcan**

**Todas ¿QUE!?**

**Villano Mi nombre es Mesis, y soy el que va acabar con ustedes, realmente no seré yo el que acabe con ustedes, será mi sirviente maligno, Aparece sirviente maligno!**

Como en todas las peleas anteriores, el sirviente maligno salió de un hoyo negro.

**Mesis ¡Elimínalas!**

El sirviente maligno crea una gran esfera de energía y la lanza a las chicas, las chicas fueron muy lentas y no lograron esquivar el ataque, afortunadamente no resultaron muy heridas pero....

-- ¡Tierra Tiembla!

--- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Los ataques se combinan y logran destruir al demonio.

-- Formo parte de una Nueva era, soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción!

--- Lo mismo digo yo!, soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción!

**SU Chicas, ¿están bien?**

**SN -ayudando a levantar a Sailor Mercury- Lamentamos no haberlas ayudado antes pero acabamos de llegar y estábamos estudiando al enemigo**

Mesis al ver esto se asombra y llama a otro demonio, el demonio creó una esfera de energía maligna aún más grande que la del demonio anterior y se la lanzó a Sailor Jupiter. De improvisto aparece Nícolas y se atraviesa en la trayectoria de la esfera de energía y Sailor Júpiter

**Nícolas -atravesándose- ¡Cuidado Lita!**

**SJ ¡Nícolas NO!**

La esfera impacta en la espalda de Nícolas hiriéndolo mortalmente, Nícolas cae sobre el cuerpo de Sailor Júpiter y esta a su vez cae al suelo

**Nícolas ¿E-estás… bi… n… Lita?**

**SJ ¡Nícolas, no te mueras por favor!**

**Nícolas Hu… ye…**

Las chicas estaban asombradas por lo que había hecho Nícolas, comenzaron a llorar

**SMr Nícolas!**

**SV Oh no! Nícolas!**

**SU Maldito acabaré contigo!**

**Nícolas Lita, po… por favor… -sangrando por la boca- sálvate…**

Nícolas al decir esas palabras falleció, Sailor Júpiter quedó paralizada por un instante, de repente gritó tan duro que parecía que se le hubiese ido la vida, las demás Sailors pudieron sentir en su grito el pesar que la agobiaba. Sailor Júpiter coloca el cuerpo ya sin vida de Nícolas en el piso y dice:

**SJ Maldito, Maldito seas! -levantando las manos- Gran Dragón Sagrado del Bosque, DESTRUYE!**

De las manos de Júpiter se crea una ENORME esfera de energía verde, dicha energía se eleva a la estratosfera convirtiéndose en un dragón, descendiendo después hacia donde está el demonio aniquilándolo. Luego de unos segundos Júpiter cae de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Nícolas sin decir ni una palabra. Las demás Sailor quedaron impactadas por lo sucedido

-- Lograste liberar el poder que estaba dormido dentro de ti, te felicito

**Mesis -buscando de donde proviene la voz- ¿Quién está ahí?, ¿quién eres? -pensando- esa voz la conozco…**

De entre los arbustos sale Raziel con su capa.

**Raziel Que alegría volver a verte amigo mío**

**Mesis ¡No, no puede ser!, ¡pero si tu estabas muerto, Kuin te mató!**

**Raziel Así es, pero quien ha dicho que estoy vivo**

**SMr ¡Pero como!**

**Mesis Demonios!, acabaré contigo después**

**Raziel ¿Qué?, ¿ya te vas?, entonces dale saludos al llorón de tu hermano, dile que pronto acabaré con él y con su reina**

Mesis desaparece, Raziel se marcha cuando es detenido por Lita quien estaba muy maltratada y falta de energías, todas las chicas habían vuelto a su identidad secreta

**Lita -aún llorando- Espera por favor, ¿puedes ayudarlo?**

**Ami Lita!**

**Raziel Por supuesto que puedo, pero me tienes que dar tu vida a cambio de la de él**

**Haruka ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?**

**Lita Esta bien, acepto**

**Todas Lita!**

**Rei Pero Lita, ¿qué vas a hacer?!**

**Raziel Está bien, entonces comencemos -el cuerpo de Nícolas se eleva- coloca tu mano en el pecho de Nícolas**

Lita coloca su mano en el cuerpo de Nícolas, acto seguido Rei y las demás también colocan sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Nícolas

**Lita ¿Chicas?!**

**Rei No dejare que una amiga pierda su vida...**

**Ami Además todas queremos a Nícolas...**

**Mina Y no dejaremos que eso tan especial que surgió entre Nícolas y tú se pierda...**

**Haruka -viendo a Michiru- El amor es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos...**

**Michiru -correspondiéndole la mirada a Haruka- Sobretodo cuando lo compartes con tus seres queridos...**

**Lita Chicas… gracias –comienza a llorar-**

**Raziel Perfecto, una vida por otra no es justificación valida para revivir a aquellos que amas, pero si todas dan un poco de su vida entonces habrá esperanza sobre el mundo para aquellos que lo han perdido todo. HUNAN LIBEM DELARIS, CURAGA!**

De las manos de las chicas comienzan a surgir hermosas luces de todos colores, estas luces cubren a Nícolas y le devuelven la vida. Lita y las demás chicas lloran de felicidad por tan hermoso acontecimiento

**Nícolas -adolorido- ¿Do… donde estoy?, -levantándose apresuradamente- ¿¡LITA!?**

**Lita -abrazándolo- ¡Gracias al señor que estás bien!, ¿por qué fuiste tan estupido de atravesarte?**

**Nícolas -secándole las lágrimas- no quería perderte y prefería dar mi vida a cambio de perderte**

**Mina ¡Que romántico!**

**Ami ¡Que felicidad!**

**Michiru -abrazada de Haruka- el poder del amor es muy fuerte y difícil de destruir**

**Raziel Tienes razón, ahora debo marcharme, cuídense y cuiden su planeta...**

**Rei ¡Espera!, gracias por ayudarnos...**

**Raziel No hay de que**

Después de estas palabras Raziel desaparece y las chicas se van al templo Hikawa. Ya más tarde en la noche fuera del departamento de Lita están Lita y Nícolas despidiéndose

**Lita Gracias por salvarme la vida...**

**Nícolas Más bien el agradecido debería ser yo, porque tu me devolviste a la vida... Lita yo…**

Nícolas ve directamente a Lita

**Nícolas Yo… quería decirte…**

**Lita Si…**

**Nícolas Esta noche fue la mejor de mi vida**

**Lita La mía también Nícolas, quería decirte que algo me pasó esta noche cuando estábamos en el parque, antes de lo que pasó, yo sentí algo que me recorrió el cuerpo, cuando nos abrazamos, era como si algo dentro de mí me hubiese dicho "déjate ser"...**

**Nícolas yo también sentí lo mismo, algo dentro de mí me dijo que ya no necesita buscar más, que había encontrado aquello que tanto había deseado, por eso yo quería decirte que te amo...**

Nícolas y Lita acercan sus rostros cada vez más y más hasta que por fin logran besarse, un beso tierno, cautivador y apasionado. Mientras Lita y Nícolas se besaban, en la habitación de la reina Neisse acababa de llegar Mesis para informarle a la reina lo sucedido

**Mesis -inclinándose- ¡Mi reina, Raziel está vivo!**

**Neisse ya lo se**

**Mesis ¡Pero cómo!**

**Neisse Él me lo dijo -señalando a un rincón-**

**Mesis -volteando a donde le señala la reina- ¡Tú!**

**Ronin Así es Mesis, ¡YO!**

**Neisse Puedes retirarte Mesis**

**Mesis Si mi reina**

Mesis ve de mala manera a Ronin, luego desaparece. Neisse le pregunta a Ronin:

**Neisse ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos?**

**Ronin Nada...**


	5. El regreso de un feliz pareja, Se descub...

FINAL SAILOR MOON

The Phantom Pain

TRACK V

"El regreso de un feliz pareja, 

Se descubre la verdad, la muerte de Kuin"

           Aeropuerto Internacional N° 10 de la ciudad de Tokio

           Son las 9:00 AM, Ami, Rei, Akio, Mina, Lita y Nícolas se encuentran en el aeropuerto esperando a que lleguen Darien y Serena, logran divisar a través del largo pasillo a Darien y Serena que venían muy tiernamente abrazados, cuando por fin llegan empiezan los abrazos y las felicitaciones de bienvenida como es de costumbre, ya a la salida del aeropuerto se dividen para abordar el automóvil de Darien. Darien, Serena, Ami, Rei y Akio van en el automóvil de Darien mientras que Mina, Lita y Nícolas toman un taxi hasta el templo Hikawa, ya en el templo todos se bajan a excepción de Darien y Serena que deciden irse a su nuevo apartamento pero prometen que volverán.

**Ami Que bien se ven Serena y Darien!**

**Mina La verdad es que se veían muy alegres ambos**

**Rei No los había visto así desde hace un buen tiempo**

**Akio ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!**

**Lita -mientras es abrazada por Nícolas- Fueron hechos el uno para el otro**

**Nícolas -mientras abraza a Lita- Tienes toda la razón**

**Ami Y se nota que Luna y Artemis se divirtieron también**

**Mina -viendo a los gatos- ¡Si!, pobrecitos, se quedaron dormidos**

**Akio ¡Se ven muy lindos los dos juntitos, están como para tomarles una foto!**

**Todos -riéndose en voz baja- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Lita -dirigiéndose a Nícolas- Nícolas, podemos hablar afuera un momento**

**Nícolas si claro -asintiendo-**

Los dos salen, ya afuera Lita le pregunta:

**Lita Cuando descubriste que éramos las sailor scouts?**

**Nícolas -caminando lentamente hacia la entrada del templo- Fue en una de las peleas que tuvieron aquí, quede inconsciente por un instante cuando uno de los demonios me atacó, -se voltea y la mira- cuando me recuperé pude ver como destruyeron al demonio y también me di cuenta que eran ustedes cuando volvieron as u forma normal, quedé impactado e iba a hablarles pero pensé que podía poner en riesgo sus vidas si decía algo**

**Lita Oh! Nícolas, no tenías porque preocuparte por nosotras…**

**Nícolas -interrumpiendo a Lita- Por supuesto que tenía que preocuparme, ustedes me enseñaron a querer y a ser querido, yo estaba perdido y vagaba sin rumbo cuando las conocí a ustedes, gracias a ustedes pude sentir otra vez la vida como era...**

Lita y Nícolas se acerca y se besan, un hermoso y tierno beso, un poco más tarde se escucha el frenar de un automóvil, son Darien y Serena que llegan de su apartamento. Suben las escaleras y se dirigen al templo cuando ven a Lita y a Nícolas besándose.

**Darien y Serena -viéndolos- ¡!**

**Darien Ejem, interrumpimos algo…**

**Serena ¡Cállate, no ves que se están besando!**

**Lita -separándose de Nícolas- Bueno… este… nosotros… jejeje -risa nerviosa-, nosotros estábamos…**

**Nícolas -terminado la frase- nos estábamos besando porque nos amamos.**

**Lita ¡Nícolas! -sorprendida por la seguridad de Nícolas-**

**Darien y Serena ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -casi se le salen los ojos a ambos-**

**Lita -con seguridad- Así es Serena, nosotros somos novios y nos queremos**

**Serena ¿Y Rei lo sabe?**

**Nícolas Si, ya lo sabe y nos dio su bendición.**

**Darien Bueno, entonces los felicito, son muy valientes al decir con tanta seguridad que se aman, realmente los admiro.**

**Serena Yo también -llorando les salta encima a ambos-, ¡Los Felicito!**

Después de este acontecimiento ambas parejas entran al templo, allí se saludan todos otra vez y le presentan a Akio, todos pasan la noche hablando y disfrutando del momento sin saber lo que les venía encima. Ya al día siguiente, las chicas se encuentran para ir al centro comercial, le cuentan todo lo sucedido a Serena en su ausencia.

**Serena Así que un nuevo enemigo.**

**Mina Y su forma de atacar es distinta a los demás.**

**Lita Si, según lo que hemos podido ver están es busca de una chica**

**Rei Ya que solo atacan a chicas, esa es nuestra suposición**

**Serena Ya veo… ¿qué opinas tu de eso Ami?... ¿Ami?**

**Ami -frente a una vidriera- ¡Que vestido más bonito!**

**Todas ¡Ami!!**

**Ami ¿¡que!? jejeje...**

Las chicas compran algunas cosas y se disponen a ir a sus casas, en el camino de regreso oyen un grito y van a ver que sucede, en el camino se transforman. Ya en el lugar de lo hechos encuentran a Kuin viendo a través de una chica.

**Kuin -fúrico- ¡Demonios!, esta tampoco es la chica que la reina busca, ya se me está colmando la paciencia**

Música de fondo de Llegada de heroínas.

**SM Detente ahí villano…**

**SMer No permitiremos…**

**SMr Que violes…**

**SJ Los secretos más profundos…**

**SV De una pobre chica.**

**Todas ¡Somos las Sailor Scouts que Luchamos por la justicia y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna!**

**Kuin -al borde de un ataque de histeria- ¡Maldición!! Lo que me faltaba, las sailors mocosas**

**SM ¿¡Oye como que mocosas!? ¡Más respeto que somos unas damas!**

**Kuin ¡Hmph!, una mocosa nueva, nunca antes te había visto**

**SMr ¡Suficiente, Saeta llameante de Marte!!**

El ataque ni siquiera le ensucia la armadura a Kuin. Éste último llama a un demonio para que acabe con las sailors, el demonio lanza varias esferas de energía maligna al aire, explotando en los cuerpos de las sailors que quedan muy mal heridas (Nota: El ataque del demonio es parecido al Renzoku Energy Dan (se escribe así, no?) de Vegeta). Kuin casi cae al suelo de la risa.

**Kuin -casi llorando- jajaja, que dolor de estomago jajaja, estas sailor bobas no pudieron hacer nada jajaja ja ja ejem -volviendo a la normalidad-… ahora sal de donde quiera que estés Raziel -buscando entre los matorrales-, se que estás aquí, aparece!!**

**Raziel -apareciendo- Me asombras Kuin, realmente me dejaste impresionado**

Cambio de escenario. En una habitación a oscuras se puede apreciar a Mesis durmiendo.

-------Sueño de Mesis-------

Se abre una puerta, Mesis se voltea y ve a Kuin aproximarse hacia él.

**Kuin: Mira lo que encontré hermano -mostrándole un pequeño objeto-**

**Mesis: Es hermoso Kuin, donde lo conseguiste......-viendo detrás de Kuin- que!**

La hoja de una espada sale del pecho de Kuin mientras que este comienza a botar sangre por la boca

**Kuin: Her… ma… no… argh…**

**Mesis: Hermano Nooo!**

**Sombra: Llegó mi turno…**

-----------Fin de sueño de Mesis----------

Mesis se despierta con un brinco y bañado en sudor frío, se levanta de la cama y abre la puesta de la habitación a la vez que la armadura se materializa en su cuerpo.

**Mesis -asustado- ¡Hermano!**

Ya de vuelta al lugar donde se está llevando acabo la batalla…

**Kuin Esta vez acabaré contigo de una vez por todas, bestia de luz!**

Una bestia blanca aparece por detrás de Raziel y le salta encima a este último, la bestia le clava las garras a Raziel en el cuello a la vez que el demonio ataca con misiles de energía a Raziel, se puede apreciar una gran explosión, después de disiparse el humo se ve a Raziel aún de pie y sin un rasguño.

**Raziel -frustrado- Pensé que eras más inteligente… no puedes matar a algo que ya está muerto**

**Kuin ¿¡Qué!? Maldito… acabaré contigo como lo hizo mi reina con tu familia -en su mano aparece una espada-**

**Raziel -fúrico- ¡No nombres a mi familia con tu sucia boca maldito! -es su mano también aparece una espada-**

**Kuin -deteniéndose- Esa espada es…**

**Raziel Así es Kuin, es la espada que me mató, que irónico… la espada que me mató es la misma que mató a su dueño y la que va a matar al hijo del dueño…**

**Kuin ¡No!, tu… lo… mataste… -llorando- ¡maldito te voy a matar!-se le va encima-**

Kuin trata en vano de asestarle un golpe a Raziel pero este esquiva los ataques con gran agilidad, de improvisto Kuin se detiene.

**Raziel No te gustó la noticia, ¿verdad?; por lo menos no pudiste ver como poco a poco moría el tuyo -llorando- …en cambio yo que te quería como un hermano… me traicionaste… sabiendo que amaba a la princesa… me hiciste ver como Neisse acababa con las vidas de mi familia, ellos que nunca le hicieron daño a nadie y ella los mató como si fuesen cualquier cosa…**

            Las chicas se asombraron al escuchar las palabras de Raziel

**Kuin -aún de pie y sin moverse- Estaba celoso porque eras el único que tenía el privilegio de ver a la princesa, a la hija de la Reina Neisse, -llorando- entonces la Reina nos ordenó acabar contigo por tu osadía pero nunca pensé que ella llegara a hacer lo que hizo, por favor perdóname… -cayendo de rodillas-**

**Raziel -acercándose a Kuin- Nunca te perdonaré… ¿quieres saber algo?, yo amaba a la princesa y por eso intenté todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para verla, pero un día la reina nos vio caminando por el jardín real y me dijo que me alejara de ella, unos días después ustedes me llevaron a aquel lugar donde me mataron y donde dejaron que Neisse matara a mis padres y a mi hermana, mi hermana que estaba enamorada de ti…**

**SM ¡Oh no!**

**Kuin ¿¡Que!?... no, no puede ser…**

**Raziel Así como lo oyes, mi hermana te amaba y yo te iba a dar mi bendición porque te apreciaba como a un hermano y tú dejaste que ella muriera… esto es por mi hermana! **

Raziel levantó la espada y se la asestó en la espalda.

**SMer ¡Nooo Detente!**

**Kuin Arrrggghhh… por… favor… Raziel… per… d… me…**

**SJ ¿¡Porqué lo hiciste!?**

**Raziel Ahora sentirás el dolor que sintió mi hermana cuando la mataron, el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando la vi morir -le dio vueltas y vueltas a la espada para luego sacarla despacio-**

Kuin cae al suelo justamente cuando aparece Mesis. Se puede apreciar que en los ojos de Kuin habían lagrimas al igual que en los de Raziel.

**Mesis ¡Hermano, hermano reacciona por favor!**

**Kuin Lo siento Raziel… nunca… pensé…**

**Mesis ¡hermano noo!**

Se hace un silencio escalofriante mientras que Mesis recoge el cuerpo sin vida de Kuin, cuando va a desaparecer Raziel lo detiene diciéndole:

**Raziel -señalándolo con la espada- Tú serás el próximo**

**Mesis Así será… -desaparece-**

Las chicas logran levantarse a la vez que Raziel se acerca para auxiliarlas

**Raziel Tomen esto -de su mano derecha crea una esfera de energía blanca-**

**SV No -negando con la cabeza- no queremos eso**

**SMer No necesitamos de tu ayuda -mientras sostiene a Júpiter-**

**SM Queremos saber porqué lo mataste**

**SMr Y también queremos que nos digas la verdad**

**Raziel Esta bien, les diré la verdad pero primero acepten la esfera de energía**

**Todas Esta bien**

Las chicas tocan la esfera y se recuperan. Raziel comienza a decirles la verdad.

**Raziel -sentándose sobre una roca- Yo soy el príncipe Raziel, soy o mejor dicho era el hijo del rey de esta galaxia. Kuin, Mesis, Jadet y yo éramos muy amigos –dijo luego de un respiro- y nos conocíamos desde niños ya que ellos también son príncipes de sus respectivas galaxias –hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y secarse el sudor y las lágrimas-. Un día escuchamos hablar acerca de la reina Neisse y de que estaba reclutando guerreros para proteger el universo de los ataques del caos, yo por casualidad llegué a conocer a la hija de la reina Neisse y me enamoré de ella a primera vista al igual que ella de mi -de nuevo hizo una pausa mientras se miraba las manos-, como pudieron haber escuchado hace un rato Kuin estaba celoso de mi porque era el único que pudo ver a la hija de la reina, después de eso descubrí que Neisse lo que trataba de hacer con nosotros era apoderarse de nuestras galaxias –vio a las sailors y luego se fijó en los alrededores-. La princesa logró escapar pero yo no corrí con la misma suerte, cuando me disponía a alertarles a mis padres acerca de los planes de Neisse ellos me capturaron y me llevaron a aquel lugar donde me hicieron presenciar la muerte de mi familia y después me mataron…**

**SM -llorando- Que historia tan triste…**

**SMr ¿Pero porqué tuviste que matar a Kuin?**

**SV ¡Sí!, no tenías el derecho de hacerlo, no puedes quitar una vida por otra**

**Raziel Eso es algo que no les incumbe pero igual se los voy a decir, mi hermana estaba enamorada de Kuin y después de que todo pasara le iba a decir a Kuin lo que sucedía pero el desgraciado dejó que ella muriera, ella nunca se había enamorado antes y él era el primero. Nunca le perdoné eso…**

**SMer Pero si dices que estás muerto, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí ahora?**

**SJ Sailor Mercury tiene razón, ¿cómo es posible?**

**Raziel Eso no lo sé, quizás fue el deseo de salvar a mi familia lo que me regresó a la vida…-hizo una pausa para tratar de comprender la situación- bueno, lo que me despertó. Pero cuando llegué y vi los cuerpos de mi familia perdí el control de mí y ahora quiero acabar con ellos y especialmente con ella con la maldita esa, así que no intervengan en mi venganza…**

Raziel se levanta de donde estaba y se marcha sin decir más nada. Las chicas ven como desaparece. En otro lugar se ve a Mesis sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kuin.

**Mesis -llorando- ¿Porqué tuviste que hacerlo?...**

Entierra el cuerpo de Kuin y sobre su tumba coloca una lápida en la cual dice "Aquí yacen los restos de Kuin de Jalonen, Un gran amigo y hermano".

**Mesis Hermano, te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano -secándose las lagrimas-**

Mesis se marcha del lugar donde están los restos de su hermano. Se puede apreciar una sombra en un lugar muy lejano.

**Sombra Lo siento mucho Mesis… -pensando- tengo que detenerlo antes de que acabe con todo…**


	6. Molly es

FINAL SAILOR MOON

The Phantom Pain

TRACK VI

"Molly es…"

Molly al graduarse de la secundaria decidió viajar a Europa de vacaciones y hoy regresa a Japón, Serena va al aeropuerto Nº 10 para buscarla. Ambas se encuentran y comienzan a conversar mientras Akio va caminando hacia ellas sin darse cuenta y las tropieza.

**Molly Ouch!! -sobándose el trasero-**

**Serena Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa, me dueleeeeeee -igual que Molly, sobándose el trasero-**

**Akio -avergonzado- oh! Serena por favor discúlpame y usted también señorita, por favor permítame ayudarles a levantarse…**

Las ayuda a levantarse, después…

**Akio Estoy muy avergonzado, por favor discúlpenme por haberlas tropezado, no fue mi intención.**

**Serena -aún sobándose el trasero- No te preocupes, ¿pero qué haces aquí?**

**Molly ¡Serena!, no seas tan entrometida.**

**Akio No se preocupe señorita, pero que falta de cortesía de mi parte, por favor acompáñenme.**

Los tres se dirigen al cafetín del aeropuerto y comienzan a hablar.

**Akio Permítame presentarme, me llamo Akio Kojima y asisto a la Universidad de Tokio -tomándole la mano a Molly e inclinando la cabeza-**

**Molly Mucho gusto me llamo Molly y soy amiga de Serena, -pensando- ¡pero que chico tan guapo!!**

**Serena Así es, es una muy buena amiga y por cierto Akio, no me respondiste la pregunta que te hice.**

**Molly ¡Serena!**

**Akio No te preocupes Molly, pues Serena, estaba buscando a una amiga que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?**

**Molly Es que yo acabo de llegar de viaje y Serena vino a recogerme, ah! se me olvidaba Serena, toma -dándole un objeto que sacó de la chaqueta- esto es para ti, por tu matrimonio.**

**Serena ¡Oh, Gracias Molly, pero que collar tan precioso!!**

**Akio -pensando- Mujeres, -fijándose en la muñeca de Molly- pero esa esclava…**

**Serena Bueno Akio, nos tenemos que ir, espero que consigas a esa chica, ¡suerte!**

**Akio Gracias, eso espero yo también -pensando- esa esclava se parece a la de ella…**

El tiempo ha pasado y ya es de tarde, en un hermoso paraje en las costas de Tokio están Ronin y Jadet disfrutando de una hermosa velada.

**Jadet Pero que hermosa vista al mar, es tan tranquilizante, nunca pensé que en este planeta tan lejano hubieran lugares tan hermosos.**

**Ronin Tienes toda la razón, sobretodo los atardeceres son hermosos en este planeta, las nubes se tornan de color rojizo y el cielo se vuelve de un color violeta claro igual que tus ojos, son hermosos.**

**Jadet -ruborizada- Gracias por el cumplido…**

Se hace el silencio por un momento.

**Jadet ¿En que piensas? -viendo a Ronin-**

**Ronin -viendo el atardecer- En nada, solo estoy admirando la magnificencia de este atardecer, es espectacular...**

Jadet se sienta al lado de Ronin y recuesta la cabeza en su hombro.

**Jadet ¿Sabes algo?, me gustas, me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste.**

**Ronin Realmente es halagador que una mujer tan hermosa como tú se haya fijado en mí, pero tengo que confesarte algo.**

**Jadet Dime que es.**

**Ronin Yo estoy enamorado de otra mujer.**

**Jadet -cerrando los ojos- De la reina, ¿verdad?**

**Ronin No, de ella no es, es de una chica que conocí hace mucho tiempo y me enamore perdidamente de ella, pero desapareció un día y nunca llegué a saber más nada de ella –sus ojos se humedecieron -.**

**Jadet Oh!, lo siento, es que como pasas mucho tiempo con la reina pensé que tu y ella eran…**

**Ronin ¿Recuerdas que cuando estaba en lo alto de un edificio me fuiste a informar que la reina me estaba llamando?, yo estaba contemplando esto –mete la mano en su armadura y saca algo, le acerca la mano y se lo muestra-, esto le pertenece a ella.**

**Jadet ¡Pero que medallón tan hermoso!**

**Ronin Ella me lo regaló la noche antes de que se marchara… desde ese día no supe más nada de ella.**

**Jadet ¿Y no sabes a donde se fue?, ¿no tienes ninguna pista?**

**Ronin Lamentablemente no, no tengo ni la más remota idea -cambiando el tema- mira que hermoso, ya se está ocultando el sol.**

**Jadet Si, es espectacular -pensando- pobre Ronin…**

Ya de noche, Serena y las demás van camino al templo después de dejar a Molly en su casa cuando escuchan un grito que provenía de la casa de Molly, se transforman y van a investigar lo sucedido.

**Molly ¡Suéltame maldito!**

**Mesis ¡Pero que niña tan grosera!, veamos que hay más allá de ti -comienza a ver más allá de ella-**

Unos minutos después.

**Mesis ¿¡Qué!? Tus eres… tus eres… ¡tú eres la chica que la reina está buscando!**

**SM Alto ahí Mesis!!**

**SMer No dejaremos…**

**SMr Que lastimes…**

**SJ A nuestra…**

**SV ¡Amiga!**

**SM Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre...**

**Todas ¡De la Luna!**

**Mesis Perfecto, ahora podré matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ¡salgan demonios!**

**Todas ¿Qué!?**

De las sombras salen 10 demonios que atacan a las sailors. En ese momento...

**Voz Femenina 1 ¡Tierra tiembla!**

**Voz Femenina 2 ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!**

Dos de los demonios quedan destruidos, Mesis queda asombrado por los poderes que destruyeron a dos de sus demonios.

**Voz Femenina 1 ¡Formo parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción!**

**Voz Femenina 2 ¡Lo mismo digo yo, soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción!**

**Mesis ¡Con que hay más sailors!, no importa, ¡mis demonios acabaran con todas ustedes!**

De las sombras salen 10 demonios más y comienza una encarnizada batalla, las sailors logran destruir a 5 demonios más pero quedan muy mal heridas. Los demonios comienzan a formar un circulo alrededor de las sailors y creando un triangulo con sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

**Mesis ¡JAJAJAJA!, y ahora donde está su salvador, sal de donde estés Raziel! JAJAJAJAJA!!**

**SU ¡Maldición, aún nuestros poderes no pueden acabar con ellos!**

**SN ¡Estos demonios son más fuertes que los demás!**

Molly quien había quedado inconsciente tiene una extraña visión.

------- Visión de Molly -------

Es un oscuro lugar se encuentra Molly parada en medio de la nada, logra detallar una sombra

**Sombra ¡Lo sabía Molly!**

**Molly ¿¡Quién es!?**

**Sombra Ha llegado el momento mi amada Molly…**

La sombra comienza a acercarse a Molly quien continúa estática.

**Molly Esa voz… yo conozco esa voz…**

**Sombra Las estrellas lo saben todo, ellas me lo dijeron…**

**Molly No puede ser… esa voz es de…**

La sombra llega a disiparse mostrando a un hombre con el cabello castaño y largo, Molly queda impactada al ver quien es.

**Molly ¡Neflite!**

Molly abraza a Neflite y empieza a llorar.

**Neflite Debes despertar ahora y ayudar a tus amigas…**

------- Fin de la visión de Molly -------

Molly comienza a llorar y una luz con el sello del sol comienza a resplandecer en su frente, las ramas se deshacen por la gran cantidad de energía que emanaba de su cuerpo, una hermosa luz la cubre entera, al desaparecer la luz Molly está vestida con un traje de Sailor Scout color amarillo con rojo (Nota: No soy muy bueno describiendo ropa).

**Mesis ¿¡Quién eres tu!?**

**Sailor Sun (SS) Yo soy una de las legendarias Sailor Scouts, mi poder ha sido sellado hasta el momento en que la paz de la galaxia se vea seriamente amenazada, ese momento es ahora, mi nombre es Sailor Sun!**

**Mesis ¿Sailor Sun!?**

**Sailors ¿Sailor Sun!?**

**SS Rayos resplandecientes solares… ¡derritan!**

Los demonios empiezan a derretirse, Mesis al ver el gran poder de esta nueva sailor piensa:

**Mesis -pensando- Ese poder… es el doble de fuerte que todas las sailors juntas… no puede ser… y ella es la chica que la reina está buscando… tiene que haber una forma de capturarla sin que se convierta en sailor…**

**SS El próximo eres tú -señalando a Mesis-**

            Mesis observó como era señalado por la nueva sailor scout y frunció el entrecejo.

**Mesis No, lo lamento mucho pero será en otra oportunidad, ¡adiós!**

Mesis desaparece y Molly se des-transforma, cae al suelo inconsciente, en ese momento aparece Raziel.

**Raziel Tomen sailors -lanzándole una esfera de energía curativa- recupérense… -se acerca a donde está Molly y piensa- qué habrá visto Mesis más allá de ella, ella no es… -en ese momento es interrumpido-**

**SM Gracias por la esfera de energía…**

**SMr Pero, ¿por qué no nos ayudaste cuando nos atacaron los demonios?**

**Raziel Quería saber hasta donde llegaría Mesis esta oportunidad, su amiga perdió mucha energía al transformarse en Sailor Sun, denle esto -les entrega una pequeña esfera de energía curativa-, por lo pronto me voy…**

Raziel se marcha, las chicas vuelven a la normalidad y curan a Molly quien seguía inconsciente, la llevan a su casa y todas se dirigen al Templo Hikawa y comienzan a discutir sobre todo lo sucedido esa noche.

**Serena -bostezando- Tengo sueño buaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!**

**Rei ¡Cállate Serena!**

**Serena -haciendo puchero- ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo Rei!?**

**Ami -dirigiéndose a Luna- Luna, ¿tú sabes algo acerca de unas legendarias Sailor Scouts?**

**Luna ¿Legendarias Sailor Scouts!?**

**Artemis Yo recuerdo una historia acerca de unas legendarias Sailors Scouts que se especializaron en cuidar al universo entero, Sailor Galaxia es la líder de esas Sailor Scouts, cuenta la leyenda que ellas despertarán cuando el universo se encuentre en extremo peligro...**

**Lita ¡Eso quiere decir que no solo la galaxia sino el universo están en peligro!**

**Mina Tienes razón Lita, primero fue Sailor Galaxia y ahora Sailor Sun...**

**Artemis ¿¡Sailor Sun fue despertada!?**

**Mina Si, resultó ser Molly, ¿cuantas Sailors legendarias hay?**

**Luna Ya lo recordé, son 4 legendarias Sailor Scouts y sus nombres son Sailor Sun, Sailor Zyran, Sailor Enin y Sailor Galaxia...**

**Rei ¿Y ustedes llegaron a ver cómo eran?**

**Artemis Lamentablemente solo eran escritos acerca de ellas, aún en el milenio de plata no había suficiente información acerca de ellas, también me enteré que Sailor Enin tenía la misma fuerza de Sailor Galaxia.**

**Luna Yo llegué a leer que una de ellas había fallecido pero no recuerdo cual.**

**Serena Además tenemos que cuidar a Molly de las manos de Mesis...**

**Ami Es verdad, recuerden que Mesis dijo algo así como que era la chica que la reina estaba buscando o algo por el estilo....**

**Lita Debemos protegerla por un tiempo hasta que pueda controlar su poder de Sailor...**

En la azotea de un edificio abandonado se encontraba Ronin contemplando el medallón que le había dado aquella chica.

**Ronin Si tan solo supiera donde estás, este es el último lugar que queda… debe estar aquí.**

En ese momento siente una fuerte presencia acercándose. Akio va caminando por enfrente del edificio donde está Ronin, voltea hacia arriba, ambos quedan viéndose directamente a los ojos...


	7. La chica nueva

FINAL SAILOR MOON

The Phantom Pain

TRACK VII

"La chica nueva"

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se descubrió que Molly es una sailor scout, Molly que se encontraba en su casa recibe una llamada.

**Molly Aló, Buenos días, si soy yo… ¡HOLA! ¿¡Cómo estás!?... yo también… me alegro… ¿vienes para acá?... al aeropuerto, ¡ok!... voy saliendo para allá, ¡adiós!**

Molly se dispone a salir al aeropuerto cuando se consigue con una gran sorpresita en la puerta… 

**Mujer ¿¡Para donde va usted señorita!?**

**Molly -aterrorizada- ¡Se… se… serena!**

**Mujer que resultó ser Serena Aún no me haz respondido la pregunta.**

**Molly -con una gota de sudor- Bueno… yo… yo voy…**

**Serena Usted no va a ningún lado.**

**Molly Es que tengo que ir al aeropuerto, una amiga mía llega hoy a Japón y le prometí pasar a buscarla.**

**Serena Pues entonces yo también iré.**

Son interrumpidas por una hermosa voz.

**Hermosa Voz Nosotras también te acompañaremos...**

**Serena -asombrada- Haruka! Michiru!!**

**Haruka Nosotras también iremos bombón…**

**Michiru Tenemos que proteger a nuestra princesa a toda costa.**

**Serena No digan eso chicas…**

**Molly Bueno, en fin, vamos todas juntas a recoger a mi amiga, gracias por cuidar de mi chicas…**

**Haruka De nada.**

**Michiru Es un placer.**

**Serena Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras.**

Las chicas se dirigen al aeropuerto (Nota: Durante el transcurso de la semana, las chicas le explicaron a Molly todo lo sucedido en el milenio de plata y en la actualidad para darle a conocer los pormenores de ser una sailor). En una habitación muy parecida a un bar se encuentra Ronin pensando mientras bebe un extraño líquido azul…

**Ronin -pensando- ese sujeto se parece mucho a… -es interrumpido-**

**Jadet Hola Ronin -con mucha tristeza en su voz-, ¿cómo estas?**

**Ronin yo estoy como siempre, pero tu, ¿por qué estás así?**

**Jadet Es que -empezando a llorar- me enteré que Kuin murió…**

**Ronin -acercándose a ella y abrazándola- Es una lamentable perdida.**

**Jadet Yo lo quería como un hermano menor… ¡juro que acabaré con el bastardo que lo mato!**

**Ronin Ese bastardo es amigo tuyo.**

**Jadet ¿¡Qué!? –separándose de él-**

**Ronin Eso fue lo que me dijo Mesis, Un sujeto llamado Raziel lo mató.**

**Jadet ¿¡Raziel!? ¡Pero si él está muerto!, Kuin lo mato, ¡yo estaba ahí cuando lo mató!, no puede ser…**

**Ronin Mesis no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarlo y se siente culpable de su muerte.**

**Jadet Pobre Mesis, debe sentirse muy mal, es mejor que vaya a hablar con él, ¿sabes donde está?**

**Ronin Está en su habitación…**

**Jadet Gracias Ronin, hasta luego…**

Jadet se va. Ronin vuelve a sus pensamientos.

**Ronin -pensando mientras bebe un trago del extraño líquido azul- ¿Acaso eras tú?**

Ya en el aeropuerto, las chicas están esperando a la amiga de Molly que viene desde Italia para visitarla.

**Molly Es extraño que todavía no haya llegado…**

**Haruka No te preocupes, pronto llegará… escucha…**

Le dice mientras señala el altavoz del aeropuerto que decía que el avión procedente de Italia en donde venía su amiga había arribado.

**Michiru -pensando- Esta energía…**

**Haruka -abraza a Michiru y le dice- ¿Lo sentiste tu también?**

**Serena ¿Y cómo es tu amiga Molly?**

**Molly ¿Física o personalmente?**

**Serena Las dos.**

**Molly Pues ella es medio alta, tiene un cuerpo envidiable, tiene los ojos grises más bellos que he visto en mi vida y su cabello es negro y largo hasta la cintura y en lo personal es una persona muy dulce y bondadosa, es agradable y muy chistosa también…**

**Serena ¡Vaya!, se nota que la quieres mucho, ¿no?**

**Molly Si, ella me ayudó mucho cuando llegué a Italia...**

**Michiru Disculpen que las interrumpa pero según la descripción que diste Molly… ¿no es esa chica? -señalando a una chica que se aproximaba-**

**Molly ¿¡Donde!? -viendo a donde le había señalado Michiru-**

**Amiga de Molly ¡MOLLY!**

**Molly ¡YUKI!**

Las dos amigas se abrazan como si no se hubieran visto desde hace mucho tiempo. A continuación Molly les presenta a su amiga.

**Molly Yuki, ellas son mis amigas, Serena, ¿te acuerdas que te comenté de ella?, Haruka y Michiru -señalándolas-**

**Las 3 chicas Mucho Gusto.**

**Yuki El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Yuki Fukami… así que tu eres Serena -viendo a Serena- Molly me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¡ella te quiere mucho!**

**Serena Yo también la quiero mucho a ella.**

**Haruka Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Yuki debe estar muy cansada.**

**Yuki ¡Y no sabes cuanto!, ¡gracias por venirme a buscar!**

**Molly Sabes que es un placer, ¿tienes donde quedarte?**

**Yuki No tuve tiempo de hacer reservaciones en hoteles aquí en Japón…**

**Serena Pues no te preocupes, te puedes quedar en mi casa si gustas, estoy segura que a Darien no le importará.**

**Michiru O en la de nosotras, no hay ningún problema ya que Setsuna y Hotaru están fuera de la ciudad y su cuarto está disponible.**

**Yuki Gracias por el ofrecimiento chicas -haciendo una reverencia- pero no se preocupen, en un hotel está bien, no quiero incomodarlas...**

**Molly No se preocupen chicas, ella se quedará en mi casa.**

**Serena Pues entonces vámonos porque ya es algo tarde.**

**Haruka Permíteme -tomando su maleta- déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje…**

**Yuki Gracias, de verdad aprecio lo que están haciendo por mi… -hace otra reverencia-**

Empiezan a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Michiru dice:

**Michiru Se nota que se quieren mucho.**

**Serena Si… -pensando- menos mal que encontró alguien con quien compartir después de lo que ocurrió con Kelvin…**

Dentro del aeropuerto, cerca de donde estaban Serena y las chicas se encontraba Akio.

**Akio Ahí está Serena… voy a hablar con ella -se percata que va con una chica muy conocida para él-. Pero esa no es…**

Ya de noche, en la casa de Molly…

**Yuki…y eso es lo que pasó después de que te fuiste, el pobre de Giovanni se quedó muy triste cuando te viniste para acá, si le vieras la cara jajaja**

**Serena -sonriendo y pensando- que bueno que le fue bien por allá.**

**Haruka Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, fue un placer conocerte Yuki.**

**Yuki El placer es mío, gracias por recogerme en el aeropuerto chicas.**

**Michiru Hasta luego chicas.**

Haruka y Michiru se van a su casa. Serena se dispone a hacer lo mismo y Molly la acompaña a la puerta cuando...

**Sujeto Con que estabas aquí.**

**Molly ¿¡Quien eres tú!?**

**Serena ¡Rápido entra a la casa! -la empuja hacia adentro de la casa y se transforma en Sailor Moon-**

**Sujeto Vine para llevarte conmigo Sailor Sun.**

**SM No permitiré que te la lleves, ¡primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver Mesis!**

Mesis No será ningún problema para mi tonta, ¡Dark Energy!

El ataque hiere muy gravemente a Sailor Moon, Molly viendo esto decide trasformarse por segunda vez en Sailor Sun.

**SS Aquí estoy Mesis, trata de alcanzarme -sale corriendo-**

**Mesis jajaja Con que el juego del gato y el ratón… veamos quien gana -va detrás de ella-**

Yuki quien se encontraba en el baño estaba pensando:

**Yuki -pensando- Esa voz yo la conozco…**

Decide salir a la sala donde se encontraba Sailor Moon inconsciente, ve a Sailor Moon y dice:

**Yuki Pobre Sailor Moon… -susurrando- Ectos hulis goras…**

Las heridas de Sailor Moon comienzan a cerrarse y a recuperarse rápidamente.

**Yuki Ya estás bien Sailor Moon, ahora ve a salvar a Molly -se levanta y se va-**

**SM ¡Ah!, ¿dónde estoy?... ¡Molly! -se levanta y va detrás de Sailor Sun y Mesis-**

Ya en el parque Nº 10 Sailor Sun decide detenerse.

**SS Perfecto… aquí esta bien… no hay nadie en los alrededores –verificando que no hubiese nadie-**

**Mesis ¿Ya te cansaste? Jajaja!**

**SS Ni lo sueñes… ahora, ¿quién se va a llevar a quién?…**

**Mesis Con que te gusta jugar, ¿no?, veamos que te parece esto… Dark Energy!**

El rayo de energía impacta en Sailor Sun haciéndola retroceder unos centímetros.

**SS jajaja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, ¿¡qué te parece esto!? Rayos resplandecientes solares… ¡derritan!**

**Mesis ¡Oh no!, ¡ese ataque!**

Mesis Comienza a brincar y a esquivar los rayos que salían...

**SS jajaja! ¿Y ahora?**

**Mesis Maldita… ¡demonios sujétenla!**

**SS ¿Qué!?**

Unos demonios aparecen y sujetan a Sailor Sun.

**SS ¡Diablos!, me agarraste…**

Una voz femenina interrumpe la situación.

**Voz femenina ¡Detente!**

**Mesis ¿¡Quién está ahí!?**

**Voz femenina Todo a su debido tiempo, ¡Discos de energía!**

Se ven varios discos que se aproximan a Mesis, éste logra esquivarlos y los discos siguen a donde están los demonios que tienen sujeta a Sailor Sun, los discos destruyen a los demonios.

**SS ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer Mesis?**

**Mesis -en tono irónico- Huir, ¿¡qué más podría hacer!?**

Mesis desaparece. Sailor Moon llega a donde esta Sailor Sun…

**SM ¿¡Estás bien Sailor Sun!?**

**SS Si, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme hace rato...**

**SM De nada, creo que es mejor que regresemos, Yuki debe estar muy preocupada...**

**SS Tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos a casa…**

Las chicas se des-transforman y van a casa, no encuentran a Yuki y comienzan a asustarse cuando del baño sale alguien...

**Yuki ¡Gracias a dios que llegaron!, estaba muy asustada cuando vi a Sailor Moon tirada en el piso, me dio mucho miedo y me escondí en el baño…**

**Molly Gracias a dios que no te pasó nada, yo también estoy muy asustada pero es mejor que olvidemos todo lo que haya ocurrido.**

**Serena Yo voy a llamar a Darien para decirle que me voy a quedar con ustedes, con permiso...**

En las adyacencias de la casa de Molly se encontraba Raziel vigilando a las chicas-

**Raziel Es mejor que las vigile, Mesis puede volver en cualquier momento y ellas están muy cansadas...**


	8. Raziel vs Neisse, el primer encuentro

FINAL SAILOR MOON:

The Phantom Pain

TRACK VIII

"Raziel vs. Neisse, el primer encuentro"

Caminando por una avenida no muy concurrida va Akio, va pensando:

**Akio -pensando- Quien habrá sido ese sujeto que vi la otra noche, y también la chica que iba con Serena y Molly en el aeropuerto, sentí algo en mi pecho cuando vi a esa chica....**

De pronto Akio sin darse cuenta tropieza con una chica…

**Chica -en el suelo- ¡Ouch!, me dolió… ¡fíjate por donde caminas!**

**Akio -también en el suelo- ¡oh!, por favor perdóname, no era mi intención lastimarte, es que no veía por donde caminaba... -se levanta-**

**Chica -aún en el piso- Ok, acepto tus disculpas, ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme?**

**Akio por supuesto, a ver, dame la mano –le toma la mano para levantarla pero siente un escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo, luego piensa- _¿qué es esto que sentí?...._**

**Chica Gracias, disculpa que te haya gritado pero es que no me siento bien hoy… ejm… ¿hola?**

Akio estaba como ido viendo a la chica, estaba perdido es sus grandes y hermosos ojos grises, un gris penetrante, de esos que te dejan sin aliento cuando los ves. La chica hace algunos gestos con las manos a la altura del rostro de Akio pero este no responde, le da una cachetada como ultima opción.

**Akio ¿eh?, ¿qué pasó? -con la mejilla hinchada-, ¿qué hice?**

**Chica ¡oh no!, tu no hiciste nada, es que como estabas casi ido y no reaccionabas no tuve otra opción mas que… -se sonroja-**

**Akio -se sonroja también- lo siento, ¿quieres que te invite algo de beber para pasar la pena?**

**Chica ok, por mi está bien, por cierto me llamo Yuki, Yuki Fukami -le extiende una mano-**

**Akio Es un placer Yuki Fukami, yo me llamo Akio Kojima -estrecha su mano con la de ella-**

Ambos se van a una cafetería que quedaba cerca del lugar donde se tropezaron. En la habitación de la Reina Neisse se encontraban Neisse y Ronin hablando cuando son interrumpidos por Mesis.

**Mesis Mil disculpas por interrumpir su plática mi reina, debo informarle algo muy importante.**

**Neisse Déjate de tonterías y habla ya.**

**Mesis Si mi reina, creo que encontré a la chica que está buscando**

**Ronin ¿Qué?, ¿¡la encontraste!?**

**Neisse ¿Estás seguro Mesis?**

**Mesis Si mi reina, estoy casi seguro que era ella, vi a través de ella y usted aparecía en su pasado...**

**Neisse Ok, te creeré esta vez, ¿sabes algún dato de ella?**

**Mesis Si mi reina, se como se llama y donde vive**

**Neisse Perfecto -asomándose por la ventana- ya llegó el momento…**

**Ronin -pensando- _Debo hacer algo…_**

**Neisse Mesis, puedes retirarte.**

**Mesis Si mi reina -desapareciendo-**

**Ronin ¿qué te sucede?, ¿por qué estás así?**

**Neisse Por nada Ronin… por nada…**

Ya es de tarde, Molly al ver que Yuki no había regresado aún llama a Serena para que la ayude a buscarla, ambas chicas se encuentran y van a buscarla.

**Molly ¿Dónde se habrá metido Yuki?**

**Serena Tú la quieres mucho, ¿no?**

**Molly si, ella me ayudó mucho después de lo de Kelvin -se pone algo triste-, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas en Italia**

**Serena Es una lastima lo que sucedió -se pone triste-, pero mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿dónde podrá estar?**

**Molly Busquemos en aquella calle**

**Serena -pensando- _Fue muy duro para ella, menos mal que Yuki le dio la ayuda que yo no pude darle…_**

**Molly ¡SERENA! -desde el otra lado de la calle- ¡APURATE!**

**Serena ¡OK! ¡YA VOY!**

En la cafetería donde están Akio y Yuki.

**Akio…Y así fue como conocí a Serena, al poco tiempo tuve el placer de conocer a Molly también.**

**Yuki Con que tú también conoces a Serena y a Molly, Serena es una chica muy activa y vivaz, eso me agrada en una persona.**

**Akio Si, tienes razón, es muy activa, perdona mi indiscreción pero…**

**Yuki ¿si, dime? -mientras le da un sorbo a la malteada que bebe-**

**Akio ¿Cómo conociste tú a Molly y a Serena?**

**Yuki Pues es una larga historia, lo único que puedo decirte es que llevo poco tiempo conociendo a Serena, alrededor de unos 4 ó 5 días... –despreocupadamente ve su reloj y se percata de la hora-. ¡Oh por dios mira la hora que es! ¡De seguro Molly me va a matar cuando llegue!**

**Akio ¿Quién te va a matar?, ¿Molly? -ve que Yuki asiente con la cabeza-, entonces déjame acompañarte hasta su casa.**

**Yuki Gracias**

**Akio No hay de que…**

Ambos se levantan, Akio paga la cuenta y salen de la cafetería, poco tiempo después llegan a la casa de Molly.

**Yuki Que extraño… pensé que estaría aquí esperándome para matarme…**

**Akio Bueno, fue un placer platicar contigo, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar para seguir platicando.**

**Yuki Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, ¡cuídate!**

**Akio ¡Tu también! -alejándose-**

**Yuki -pensando- _Que sujeto más extraño, me parece conocerlo de algún lugar…__ se parece mucho a…_**

**Akio -murmurando- Que chica tan agradable, se parece mucho a ella, y esa esclava…**

Como cosa extraña Serena y Molly estaban buscando a Yuki en el parque Nº 10, cuando de improvisto son interceptadas por Mesis.

**Mesis Jajajaja, ¡ya te encontré!**

**Molly ¡No puede ser, Mesis! -adopta posición de pelea-**

**Serena Molly huye, yo iré a buscar ayuda -Serena sale corriendo al ver que Molly también huye-**

En algún lugar del parque Nº 10.

**Molly Creo que aquí está bien… -ve a todos lados para cerciorarse que no la siguió-, ya todo está bien…**

**Mesis ¿¡Creías que me engañarías tan fácilmente!? se nota que eres solamente una niña.**

**Molly -viendo hacia arriba- _Demonios, ¡me encontró! al perecer tendré que pelear contra él –pensó-_**

Molly se transforma en Sailor Sun.

**SS Ahora trata de eliminarme si es que puedes, ¡Rayos Resplandecientes Solares, derritan!**

**Mesis ¡Ese ataque! -Mesis logra esquivar el ataque de Sailor Sun- Tranquilízate un poco, yo no voy a pelear contigo.**

**SS ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? –pregunta algo confundida-**

**Mesis Ella es quien peleará contigo -señalando a un agujero que se estaba formando-**

**Mujer Hmph… tanto tiempo sin verte Sailor Sun…**

**SS ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿acaso nos conocemos?**

**Mujer Que mala eres, no puedes recodar a una de tus amigas, -viendo a Mesis- ella no es a quien estoy buscando, ya verás cuando lleguemos al castillo…**

**Mesis Lo siento mi señora, por favor discúlpeme -inclinándose-**

**Neisse Ahora retírate, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver con ella**

Mesis se retira, Neisse baja hasta el suelo y camina en dirección a Sailor Sun.

**SS Con que tú y yo nos conocemos, ¿eh? -pensando- _¿quién será esta mujer? tiene un poder muy grande..._**

**Neisse No trates de atacarme sorpresivamente, conozco muy bien tus ataques…**

**Voz ¡Detente ahí villana!**

**Voz2 Las sailors…**

**Voz3…que luchan…**

**Voz4…por la justicia…**

**Voz5… ¡han llegado!**

Se puede lograr ver bien quienes son, son las Sailor Scouts.

**SM ¡Ya es suficiente!, ¡deja a nuestra amiga en paz!**

**Neisse ¡Pero si ni siquiera le he hecho nada!**

**SM Ya lo se, ¡pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar!**

**Las demás Sailor ****Scouts ¡Sailor Moon!**

**SM ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡acaso dije algo malo!? -con cara de interrogación-**

**SS ¡Es mejor que escapen mientras tienen tiempo chicas!, ¡esta mujer tiene un poder muy grande y les puede ir mal si las ataca!**

**Neisse Háganle caso a su amiga, si ella se los dice es por algo.**

**SV No nos iremos sin ella.**

**SMr Nuestra misión es proteger a los que necesiten ayuda.**

**Neisse Jajajaja se les acabó el tiempo, ya no podrán marcharse, ¡mueran! -de sus manos salen rayos de energía-**

**Todas ¿¡Qué!?**

El rayo impacta en todas las sailors dejándolas muy mal heridas.

**SS ¡Maldición!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a lastimar a mis amigas!? ¡Rayos Resplandecientes  Solares! -el ataque impacta certeramente en el cuerpo de Neisse-**

**Neisse ¿Acaso ese es todo el poder que tienes?, yo pensé que habían aumentado tus poderes… este si es un ataque, ¡Rayos Resplandecientes Solares! -el ataque le da de frente a Sailor Sun-**

El impacto del ataque hace que Sailor Sun salga despedida hacia unos arbustos.

**Neisse Se nota que no has recuperado tus poderes completamente, antes hubieses podido esquivar ese ataque.**

**SMer -muy mal herida- No… puede ser… hasta Sailor Sun fue derrotada por esa mujer…**

**SJ -igual que la anterior- Esa mujer derrotó a Sailor Sun con su propio ataque…**

**SV Ya no queda ninguna esperanza…**

**Voz Estás equivocada Sailor Venus…**

**SM Esa voz es de…**

**Neisse -pensando- _Con que era cierto, Raziel está vivo…_**

**Raziel -aún sin aparecer- No se preocupen por Sailor Sun, ella está bien, está desmayada por el impacto nada más.**

**Neisse Sal de donde estés -buscándolo-, ¿o es que acaso me tienes miedo?**

**Raziel -apareciendo detrás de unos arbustos- Que ilusa eres Neisse… se nota que no has cambiado…**

**Neisse ¿Y qué se siente estar muerto Raziel?**

**Raziel ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?**

El ambiente cambia drásticamente, ya no estaban en el parque Nº 10, estaban en un lugar totalmente destruido con un montón de cruces de un lado…

**Raziel ¿Recuerdas este sitio?**

**Neisse Muy claramente, parece que fue ayer cuando acabé con la vida de tu familia y de tu reino jajaja**

**Raziel Tienes razón, pareciese que fue ayer, yo lo recuerdo a diario, el dolor… el sufrimiento de todos… sus gritos… sus lágrimas…**

**Neisse Ay pero que sentimental -en tono burlón- ¿acaso quieres morir aquí?**

**SM Acaso este es el lugar… -preguntó Sailor Moon pero no terminó la frase-.**

**SMr Si, es este lugar, el lugar donde asesinaron a sus padres**

**SV ¿Cómo sabes eso Mars?**

**SMr ¿Recuerdan cuando me dio el ataque la otra vez?, fue esto lo que vi cuando me dio el ataque…**

Raziel cerró los ojos y en sus manos hizo aparecer una espada, aún con los ojos cerrados de su cuerpo emanó una extraña luz negra que cubrió todo su cuerpo.

**Neisse Con que eso es lo que quieres… DEVANE FULEN, SPEARE! -en sus manos apareció una espada-**

**SMer ¿Qué van a hacer?, ¿acaso piensan pelear aquí?**

**Raziel Es mejor que se alejen lo más que puedan sailors scouts**

**SMr Por favor cuídate…**

Las sailors comienzan a correr con el poco nivel de energía que les queda, ya al no notar su presencia Neisse dice:

**Neisse Ya tus protegidas están lejos de nosotros, ¿comenzamos?**

**Raziel -susurrando- Uno no puede escapar de su destino…**

La batalla comienza, ambos chocan sus espadas.

**Neisse Dime, ¿qué sentiste cuando mataste a Kuin? –Incitándolo a atacarla- sentiste una gran satisfacción, ¿verdad?**

**Raziel ¡Cállate!, tu no sabes nada -se alabanza otra vez en contra de Neisse-**

Las espadas rechinan al más mínimo contacto, un funesto concierto de sonidos estrambóticos comenzó, solo el jadeo de ambos se logra escuchar además del sonido de las espadas, en un instante Neisse logra esquivar uno de los ataques de Raziel y le corta en el costado derecho.

**Neisse Te ha hecho mal estar muerto -burlándose-, ¿qué sucede?, eras el mejor de mis sirvientes, no estás peleando con todas tus fuerzas**

**Raziel ¡Cállate maldita bruja!, -reincorporándose- con que quieres que pelee con todos mis poderes, ¿eh? Esta bien, tú lo pediste.**

Raziel comienza a pronunciar unas palabras a la vez que su nivel de energía aumentó drásticamente.

**Neisse -pensando- _Su poder ha aumentado considerablemente…_**

Mientras, en el lugar donde se encontraban las sailor scouts.

**SM ¿Qué estará ocurriendo en esa batalla? –pregunta en un tono triste-**

**SMer Al parecer nuestros poderes no son de mucha ayuda ahora, pero es mejor así, tenemos un planeta que proteger.**

**SJ Además, esos dos tienen un asunto pendiente desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no nos tenemos que inmiscuir.**

**SMr -pensando- _una presencia maligna está aumentando su poder…_**

**SV ¿Qué sucede Mars?**

**SMr Nada, no sucede nada…**

De vuelta en la batalla.

**Raziel A ver, respóndeme, ¿a este nivel está bien o quieres que lo siga aumentando?**

**Neisse -se impresiona por el gran poder de Raziel- vamos a ver, ¡atácame si puedes!**

Tal cual como pidió Neisse hizo Raziel, el ataque fue tan rápido que a duras penas Neisse logró detener la espada.

**Neisse -pensando- _maldición…es muy rápido y poderoso, voy a tener que trasformarme…_**

Raziel se detiene un momento y le dice a Neisse:

**Raziel Ahora eres tu la que no pelea con todo su poder, transfórmate.**

**Neisse -se sorprende por el comentario de Raziel- Esta bien, como tú quieras…**

Neisse saca una plumilla casi idéntica a la de las sailor scouts, gritó "¡transformación!", y de inmediato se convirtió en una Sailor Scout.

**Raziel Me lo supuse, ¿qué sailor eres tu?**

**Sailor Scout ¡Soy la Sailor que cuida las puertas del infierno, soy Sailor Enin y acabaré contigo de una vez por todas! –Espetó mientras se lanzaba hacia Raziel- (nota: El traje de Sailor Enin es completamente negro, es horrible, es como los demás pero todo negro)**

**Raziel -deteniendo el ataque de la nueva sailor scout-. Al parecer te has puesto más poderosa… pero no es suficiente…**

**SE ¿¡Qué!?**

Raziel, con un movimiento de caderas se colocó detrás de Sailor Enin, le puso la espada al cuello y le dijo:

**Raziel Dime, ¿alguna vez has despertado con la cabeza entre los brazos?**

**SE ¡Déjate de palabrerías y hazlo ya!**

**Raziel Esta bien, es una lastima que no hayas podido usar todo tu poder**

Raziel levantó la espada y cuando estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza una voz lo detuvo…

**Voz Por favor, no lo hagas…**

**Raziel ¿quién es?, ¿quién está ahí?, esa voz…**

**Voz Déjala vivir…**

Raziel soltó la espada y llevó sus manos a la cabeza para luego comenzar a gritar:

**Raziel ¡Cállate!, ¡CALLATE!, ¡no me hables! ¡Déjame en paz!**

**SE -pensando- _¿Pero qué le pasa?, yo mejor me voy a de aquí…_**

Raziel cayó de rodillas al suelo a la vez que gritaba, Neisse quien se des-transformó pudo huir, al cabo de unos minutos Raziel logró tranquilizarse y darse cuenta que Neisse se había marchado, volvió a la normalidad y regresó a las chicas al parque Nº 10, luego de esto desapareció.

Las chicas lograron encontrar a Molly y la llevaron a su casa, al ver el estado en que se encontraban las chicas Yuki se alteró mucho.

**Yuki ¿¡Pero que les pasó chicas!?**

**Lita No te preocupes por nosotras, estamos bien, por favor cuida de Molly.**

**Ami Tuvimos un pequeño accidente pero ya todo está bien.**

**Rei Bueno nosotras nos vamos, le dices a Molly cuando se recupere que la esperaremos en el templo.**

Todas las chicas se van dejando a solas a Yuki y Molly quien se encontraba descansando en su habitación. Yuki, quien se encontraba en el recibidor,  decidió subir a la habitación de Molly.

**Yuki -susurrando- Pobre Molly, es demasiado el peso que debe cargar…**

En la habitación de Neisse.

**Ronin ¿Qué te sucedió?, te ves muy agotada.**

**Neisse -recostada en la cama- hoy tuve una batalla con Raziel, no pensé que sería tan difícil…**

**Ronin con que con Raziel -colocándose a un lado de la cama- pensé que eras más fuerte, es imposible que él te haya dejado así**

**Neisse ¡Cállate imbecil!, aún me quedan fuerzas para acabar contigo ahora mismo.**

**Ronin Sigue soñando Neisse, sigue soñando…**

**Neisse ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Ronin Por más que eleves tu poder nunca podrás vencerme, mi poder está más allá de tu imaginación… -se levantó de la cama y fue avanzando poco a poco hasta la puerta-. Es mejor que descanses –dijo marchándose de la habitación-**

**Neisse Ya lo veras Ronin, serás mío, terminaras implorándome de rodillas por una oportunidad…**

En otro lugar, esta vez desconocido para todos.

**Sombra ¿Quién habrá sido esa mujer?, ¿¡por qué me detuvo maldición!? no tenía que haberse metido, pero esa voz… yo conozco esa voz, era de ella, ¿acaso estará en este planeta?...**


	9. El regreso de una poderosa Sailor Scout

FINAL SAILOR MOON:

The Phantom Pain

TRACK IX

"El regreso de una poderosa Sailor Scout"

**Mujer -pensando- La tierra, otra vez estoy en la tierra, este lugar me trae tan tristes momentos..**

Una mujer de cabello amarillo y rojo, con un hermoso traje blanco iba caminando por una de las aceras de la ciudad Nº 10, los lentes oscuros que cargaba no dejaban reconocerla a simple vista.

**Mujer... Quizás esta sea mi última vez en este planeta...**

En un hermoso jardín se encontraban Jadet y Mesis hablando sobre todo lo sucedido recientemente.

**Jadet Todavía no lo puedo creer, Raziel está vivo y mató a Kuin.... no entiendo como  puede estar vivo, estoy segura que Kuin lo mató aquella vez...**

**Mesis Yo también estaba ahí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, ese bastardo… también mató a mi padre, quiero pedirte un favor...**

**Jadet Si, dime...**

**Mesis ¿Necesito de tu colaboración para acabar con Raziel, me ayudarías?**

**Jadet Por supuesto que si, debemos vengar la muerte de tu padre y de Kuin.**

**Mesis No es una cuestión de venganza... debemos detenerlo antes de que ocurra una tragedia mayor**

**Jadet ¿A que te refieres?**

**Mesis Él lo único que quiere es destruir todo lo que tenga relación con la reina.**

**Jadet -con cara de que no entiende- Y el punto es...**

**Mesis Que él es capaz de acabar con la chica que está buscando la reina y eso sería un gran problema**

En la azotea de uno de los edificios de la ciudad Nº 10 se encontraba Ronin contemplando el medallón que le había mostrado hace un tiempo a Jadet, murmuraba:

**Ronin Hoy va a ser un día muy largo... quizás sea hoy el día...**

Cambiando repentinamente de ambiente y lugar, se encontraban caminando por el parque Nº 10 Nícolas (nota: Tenía tiempo que no salía Nícolas, ¿no?) y Lita muy apechugaditos (juntitos) hablando sobre lo acontecido en estos últimos días.

**Nícolas Teníamos tiempo que no salíamos juntos**

**Lita Si... desde que nos hicimos novios.**

**Nícolas ¿Si... te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Lita Claro...**

**Nícolas ¿Te sientes a gusto teniendo tanta responsabilidad como Sailor Scout?**

**Lita -sorprendida por la pregunta- ... bueno yo... es una responsabilidad muy grande pero a mi me gusta ser un Sailor Scout, gracias a ello conocí a quienes son mis mejores amigas y te conocí a ti, y también me siento útil, siento que estoy haciendo algo por aquellos que no pueden defenderse...**

**Nícolas Caramba...**

**Lita ¿Qué sucede?**

**Nícolas Es que me acabo de dar cuenta que te amo tanto, tu respuesta... puedo decir que me siento seguro al saber que tan hermosa y poderosa Sailor Scout me proteja.**

**Lita -se ruboriza- ¡Oh Nícolas!**

Se detienen y se besan, son sorprendidos por un par de personas.

**Mujer1 ¡AJÁ!**

**Mujer2 Ustedes no pierden el tiempo, ¿ah?**

**Nícolas -súper asustado- ¡Mina!,  ¡Rei!**

**Lita -muy sonrojada- ¡Chicas!, ¿que hacen aquí?**

**Mina Nada, solamente salimos a pasear**

**Rei Íbamos camino a casa de Ami para ver si quería ir con nosotras a ver una película, ¿ustedes quieren venir?**

**Mina ¡Rei!, ¿como dices esas cosas?, ¿no ves que necesitan estar a solas?**

**Lita ¡Por supuesto!, nos encantaría acompañarlas, ¿verdad Nícolas?**

**Nícolas ¡Claro!, ¡vamos!**

Todos van en dirección a la casa de Ami. De la nada aparece un sujeto que les dice:

**Sujeto Por su seguridad es mejor que no peleen hoy...**

El sujeto sigue su camino mientras que los chicos (recuerden que está Nícolas) estaban anonadados por lo que dijo el sujeto. En el apartamento donde viven muy felizmente Darien y Serena se encontraba esta última leyendo una carta que le habían enviado.

**Serena Que extraño, no tiene remitente...-comienza a leerla**

*******Carta********  
  


Por tu seguridad no interfieras en la próxima pelea

*********Fin de carta********  
  


Serena no hizo más que asombrarse por el mensaje de la carta. En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Molly y Yuki tomando un pequeño descanso para continuar sus compras

**Yuki ¡Que cansada estoy! -señalando un local- ¡mira Molly!, ¡tomémonos unas sodas en aquél lugar!!!**

**Molly Ok, pero que sea rápido para llegar a casa temprano.**

Ambas se dirigen al local y piden unas sodas. Por *causalidades* de la vida justamente iba caminando por ahí Akio.

**Yuki ¡Mira! ¡Es Akio!!**

**Molly ¡Akio!, ¿quien es Akio? -Yuki la ve reojo y con el ceño fruncido-**

**Yuki Te pasaste de graciosa, es uno de los amigos de Serena, yo pensé que tu lo conocías...**

**Molly Solo hablé con él una vez. -con voz intrigante- A ti como que te gusta...**

**Yuki Bueno yo... -se sonroja-, es un chico muy agradable y siento como si lo conociera  de algún lado... -empieza a divagar-**

**Molly Yuki... yuki... ¡YUKI!**

**Yuki ¿¡QUÉ!?**

**Molly Te perdiste en el limbo**

**Yuki Estaba tratando de recordar de donde lo conocía.**

**Molly Bueno, sigamos con las compras, ya es algo tarde.**

Rato después, se puede apreciar a Akio en su habitación durmiendo...

********Sueño de Akio**********

Un hermoso paraje al lado de un río, el cielo azul, el agua cristalina, un campo lleno de flores, todo parecía sacado de un cuento; 2 jóvenes (una chica y un chico) jugaban a perseguirse, la chica cargaba una flor en el cabello, el chico logra alcanzarla, la chica le dice... 

**Chica Te amo...**

**Chico Yo también te amo -es interrumpido por un trueno-**

El cielo comienza a oscurecerse, los rayos y truenos juegan su parte en la escena, Una mujer aparta a la chica del joven, la tierra empieza a abrirse bajo los pies del muchacho, la mujer saca una daga y se la clava a la chica en el pecho mientras dice "Nunca la tendrás" 

***********Se despierta Akio*****************

El sueño de Akio es interrumpido abruptamente por su grito....

**Akio ¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO CALIIIIIIIIIII!**

Comienza a jadear mientras trata de explicarse el porqué del sueño.

  
**Akio Otra vez este maldito sueño, cuando dejaré de soñarlo...**

Ya de noche, va caminando Yuki de al templo Hikawa, es interrumpida por un sujeto de extraño ropaje que le dice:

**Sujeto con extraño ropaje El momento se acerca, es mejor que te vayas preparando...**

**Yuki No tienes que decirlo, es mi destino...**

El sujeto siguió su camino y Yuki subió al templo. Ya arriba es detenida por una mujer que le dijo:

**Mujer ¡Voy a ver a través de ti!**

Cuatro manos salen de la nada y le agarran ambas manos y piernas, a lo que Yuki dice:

  
**Yuki Te recomiendo que no lo hagas Jadet...**

Fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevó Jadet cuando Yuki dijo eso.

**Jadet ¿Acaso te conozco?**

**Yuki Tú no me conoces... -la ve fijamente a los ojos- pero yo si te conozco...**

**Jadet Tus ojos, esa forma de mirar...**

En ese momento son interrumpidas por una voz.

**Voz ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!, ¡te castigaré en el nombre del Sol!**

**Jadet Así que tú eres Sailor Sun...**

**Yuki Sailor Sun, por favor, no la lastimes.**

**SS ¿Pe-pero Yuki?**

**Voz ¡Nosotras también te ayudaremos Sailor Sun!**

Sailor Sun se voltea y ve a Sailor Moon y el grupo de Sailor Scouts detrás de ella.

**SS ¡Chicas!**

Jadet deja por un instante a Yuki (que aún continúa siendo agarrada por las manos), va a campo abierto y se coloca en posición de pelea. Igual hace Sailor Sun quien les dice a las demás Sailors:

**SS No se acerquen... -va al campo abierto y adopta su posición de pelea-**

Ambas se ven y asienten en señal de aprobación, comienza la batalla, al principio Sailor Sun logra dominar y superar las habilidades de Jadet...

**Jadet ¡Demonios! Nunca pensé que fuese tan fuerte... pero no se saldrá con la suya.**

**SS -se ríe- pobre ilusa, no podrás vencerme... -se lanza otra vez a pelear-**

**Jadet -esquivando los ataques de Sailor Sun- ¿eso crees?, NEGTUS PARNOS BULAN, ¡SPIRA!**

Jadet se había lanzado un hechizo que incrementaba sus habilidades en un 100% superando así a Sailor Sun, esta última ya ni lograba acercársele a Jadet. Esta se detuvo por un momento y se abalanzó hacia Sailor Sun conectándole 25 golpes seguidos haciendo que esta última cayera al piso muy mal herida y sangrando por la boca.

**Jadet -con aires de superioridad- ¿Y ahora quien no podrá vencer a quién?**

Sailor Moon y las chicas no podían salir de su asombro, trataron de asistir a Sailor Sun pero ella no se los permitió.

**SS ¡LES DIJE QUE NO SE METIERAN!**

**SM ¿¡Pero Sailor Sun!?**

**SS Esta es mi pelea y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa...**

**Jadet Jajajaja... ahora, ¡El golpe de gracia! -comienza a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos-**

- ¡GALAXY ATACK!

El ataque interrumpe a Jadet haciéndola retroceder. De detrás de un árbol sale una mujer vestida de Sailor...

**Mujer vestida de Sailor Déjala en paz.**

**Jadet Pero si tu eres...**

**Mujer vestida de Sailor Así es, soy Sailor Galaxia.**

Sailor Sun queda en shock al escuchar el nombre, no logra salir de su asombro…

**SS tu... no puede ser... ¡TÚ!**

**SG Así es Sailor Sun, soy yo... -baja la cabeza-**

**SS -mientras se levanta- Maldita... tú... tú lo mataste... ¡TU MATASTE A KELVIN!**

Todos los presentes quedan impresionados por el grito de Sailor Sun y más por lo que dijo. Mientras esto ocurría Jadet se marcha.

**Yuki -que aún seguía estando agarrada por aquellas manos susurra- Así que fue ella...**

**SG Si, fui yo, y por eso estoy aquí, vine para pagar por mi crimen...**

**SS ¡MALDITA TE MATARÉ!**

Sailor Sun se abalanza sobre Galaxia y comienza a golpearla indiscriminadamente, esta última no ponía resistencia. En ese momento Sailor Moon y las demás sailors recuerdan lo sucedido en la tarde.

******Recuerdo de las Sailors menos Sailor Mercury********

**Sujeto Por su seguridad es mejor que no peleen hoy...**

**********Fin de Recuerdo**********

**SJ Ese sujeto...**

*******Recuerdo de Sailor Moon*********

-Aparece Serena leyendo la carta-

Por tu seguridad no interfieras en la próxima pelea

*********Fin de Recuerdo*********

**SM ¡La carta!**

**SMer ¿Qué carta? ¿Qué sujeto?**

**SV Te lo explicaremos después, primero debemos evitar que Sailor Sun mate a Galaxia.**

Desde lejos Yuki les grita a las Sailors:

**Yuki No intervengan por favor... déjenla...**

Sailor Sun lanza uno de sus ataques, este ataque impacta en el pecho de galaxia y la bambolea hacia atrás impactando en un árbol.

**SM -llorando- ¡Detente por favor Sailor Sun!**

**SS -llorando- Ella mató a Kelvin (snif) él (snif) él me protegió siempre (snif) y ella lo mató (snif) no tuvo misericordia, primero (snif) primero lo torturó y después (snif) robó su semilla estelar...**

**SG -sujetándose un brazo mientras regresaba al campo abierto- Fue muy tarde cuando pude darme cuenta de mi error, ya su semilla estelar no podía regresar a su cuerpo... es por eso que regresé, para que ella hiciera justicia por mi pecado...**

Sailor Galaxia se arrodilla en frente de Sailor Sun, extiende sus brazos y dice:

**SG Por favor, acaba conmigo, con mi sufrimiento, libérame de esta condena... -cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar-**

- ¿No quisieras saber que opina él al respecto de esto?

Todos comienzan a buscar de donde proviene la voz. De la nada aparece Raziel.

**Yuki -mientras llora susurra- Raziel... estás vivo...**

**Raziel ¿No crees que sería mejor dejarla vivir con su sufrimiento?, de esa forma pagaría por todo el daño que ha causado...**

Al escuchar la voz de Raziel, Galaxia abre los ojos y lo ve, este le devuelve la mirada pero algo en su mirada aterroriza a Galaxia.

**Galaxia -piensa mientras está aterrorizada- no puede ser... ¡esa energía tan maligna es de él!**

**SS ¡NO SE LO MERECE! -adopta la posición del principio de su ataque-**

**Raziel ¿Y tú crees que eso es lo que él opinaría? -señalando a un lugar vacío-**

Sailor Sun ve hacia donde le señala Raziel, al ver lo que ocurre llora de nuevo pero esta vez de felicidad. En el lugar donde señalaba Raziel aparece una luz brillante, de esta luz sale una figura a la cual no se le ve el rostro.

**Figura Molly....**

**SS K...**

**Figura Por favor, no lo hagas**

**SS -cae de rodillas y apoya sus manos en el suelo, baja la cabeza, se puede apreciar como algunas lágrimas caen en el piso- K... kelvin...**

**Kelvin -acercándose- Esa no es la manera de cobrar por mi muerte, no quiero que lo hagas, la muerte solo trae más muerte y el dolor solo genera más dolor...**

Las chicas estaban llorando también al ver la imagen de Kelvin, Galaxia veía aterrorizada a Raziel mientras que Yuki solo decía:

**Yuki -susurrando- Gracias Raziel...**

**Kelvin Déjala vivir, ya se dio cuenta de su error, ella puede reparar todos los daños que causó salvando la vida de otros...**

**SS Kelvin… por favor… perdóname…**

**Kelvin -se agacha en frente de Sailor Sun, la ve- No tengo porque perdonarte nada, yo quise protegerte y lo hice, y lo haría un millón de veces porque te amo... -la abraza-**

**SS ¡oh Kelvin! ¡Yo también te amo!**

Ambos se abrazan y se besan. Todos están llorando de felicidad por lo acontecido pero...

- ¡Oh que hermoso!

**Raziel ¡Mesis!**

**Mesis -sarcásticamente- ¿¡Pero como adivinaste!? ¡Definitivamente eres un  fenómeno!**

Mesis se baja saltando del árbol en donde estaba.

**Raziel ¿Que haces aquí?**

**Mesis ¡Vine por ti!**

Al terminar de decir esto se lanza en contra de Raziel incrustándole la espada que tenía en el abdomen.

**Yuki ¡RAZIEL NOOOOOOO!**

**Mesis ¡Hazlo ahora Jadet!**

Jadet aparece también de entre los arbustos diciendo una especie de invocación...

**Jadet ¡HUNITAS SIREN FORTAM DAOS!**

En el lugar en donde estaba Raziel se forma un círculo y se crea una especie de sello, Mesis se aleja cuando los pies de Raziel empiezan a congelarse.

**Raziel ¡No maldición!**

**Mesis JAJAJAJAJA ¿¡ahora quien ríe de último!?**

Kelvin desaparece no sin antes decirles a todos:

**Kelvin Por favor, salgan de aquí lo más pronto posible... y Sailor Moon, protege a Molly por mí...**

**SM Así lo haré... -pensando- gracias Kelvin...**

Las chicas toman a Galaxia, Sailor Sun y a Yuki quien por fin se había liberado de las manos que la tenías agarradas.

**Yuki ¡NOOOOO! ¡DEBEMOS AYUDARLO! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENLO! ¡SE LOS RUEGO! ¡SE LOS IMPLORO!**

**SV No podemos hacer nada, ellos son muy fuertes para nosotras y Sailor Sun y Galaxia están en muy mal estado para poder combatir en contra de ellos.**

Yuki se libera de Sailor Júpiter (quien la llevaba casi cargada) y va a donde está Raziel quien estaba a punto de congelarse completamente.

**Yuki ¡Raziel! ¡RAZIEL! ¡Mírame por favor! ¡Soy yo!**

Un sello comienza a brillar en la frente de Yuki y una luz empieza a cubrirla.

**Raziel C... Ca... Cali... -termina de congelarse-**

A lo lejos, Sailor Moon decía:

**SM ¿¡Que está pasando!? ¡Debemos regresar!**

El cielo comienza a tornarse negro y una luz rodea a toda el área donde estaban ellos, de repente son transportados a otro lugar, un lugar cubierto de nieve.

**SMr ¿Dónde estamos?**

**SMer -sacando cálculos en su mini computadora- Al parecer estamos en otro mundo.**

**SV ¿¡Qué!?**

**SS Debemos encontrar a Yuki...**

**SG Déjame ayudarte por favor...**

**SS Esta bien...**

-Yo las guiaré.

            Todas se asustan y sorprenden por la voz.


	10. Revelaciones

FINAL SAILOR MOON

The Phantom Pain

TRACK X

"Revelaciones"

**SJ ¿¡Quién está ahí!? -mientras trataba de ver a través de la espesa niebla del lugar-**

**SMr No puedo sentir su presencia...**

- No se preocupen, no les haré daño, estoy aquí para ayudarles...

De entre la espesa niebla se aparece delante de ellas un sujeto de cabello corto y rojo escarlata, portaba una armadura muy parecida a la del príncipe Endymion.

**Sujeto Extraño Solo he venido a ayudarles, yo las guiaré hasta su destino, mi nombre es Ronin -hace una reverencia-**

**SV -pensando- ¡Pero que joven tan encantador!**

**SM Muchas Gracias Señor**

**Ronin De nada, y por favor no me llamen señor, solo Ronin... tomen esto -les entrega unos trajes protectores- sin ellos no sobrevivirán ni 10 minutos en este clima.**

Las chicas se colocan los trajes y lo siguen.

**SMer ¿Porqué nos ayudas?**

**SMr Si, explícanos.**

**Ronin Solo trato de enmendar un error... al igual que tu Galaxia.**

            Sailor Galaxia se sorprende por el comentario

**SS ¿Qué clase de error?**

**Ronin A su momento lo sabrán, es necesario que detengan a Neisse y a Raziel.**

**SM ¿Pero porqué a Raziel?**

**Ronin Su único deseo es acabar con la vida de Neisse y destruiría el universo entero si se atravesara en su camino.**

**SS También debemos salvar a Yuki.**

**Ronin Ustedes cuatro son la clave para salvar el universo.**

**SM ¿Ustedes cuatro?**

**Ronin Ya les explicaré eso, lo único que les puedo decir es que es necesario que se reúnan las cuatro sailors legendarias para detener la maldad en su más pura expresión....**

**SG ¿Las sailors legendarias?**

**SV Son las Sailors que fueron creadas para proteger el universo, ustedes dos forman parte de las legendarias sailors scouts.**

**SS y SG ¿¡Nosotras dos!? -se ven una a la otra-**

**Ronin Así es Sailor Galaxia y Sailor Sun, ustedes dos forman parte de esas sailors legendarias además de Sailor Enin...**

**SM ¿Pero quien es Sailor Enin?**

**SJ ¿y quien es la otra Sailor Scout?**

**Ronin Pensé que lo habían adivinado, solo les voy a decir que Sailor Enin es Neisse.**

**Todas las ****Sailors ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE!?**

**Ronin Así es... -en su cara se puede apreciar una pequeña sonrisa, ve al cielo-... que irónica es la vida, tener que depender de la mujer que desea acabar con su existencia... -sigue caminando-**

**SS No puede ser posible...**

**SG ¿y que hay con la otra sailor?**

**Ronin Mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara todo esto Sailor Enin asesinó a Sailor Zyran ya que ésta última descubrió cuales eran sus planes.**

**SM Así que fue ella quien murió...**

**SV Luna y Artemis nos comentaron algo sobre ustedes, también nos dijeron que Sailor Enin tenía el mismo nivel de energía que tu Galaxia.**

**Ronin es mejor que nos apresuremos, el clima pronto será más frío...**

Todos caminan detrás de Ronin, iban pensativas.

**SM -pensando- ¿cómo puede ser posible que ella sea una sailor scout?... tengo hambre...**

**SV -pensando- ¿¡Que sujeto tan apuesto!? ¡Después de que pase todo le pediré una cita!**

**SMer -pensado- Este lugar se parece mucho al polo norte...**

**SMr -pensando- ¿Qué estará pasando con Raziel?**

**SS -pensando- Debemos encontrar a Yuki antes de que sea demasiado tarde...**

**SJ -pensando- Cuanto me hace falta Nícolas...**

**SG -pensando- Otra pelea más... ese sujeto tiene el mismo tipo de energía que él...**

Así van mientras se pierden en la espesa niebla y la ventisca que azotaba el lugar; mientras, en una habitación oscura....

**Neisse Así te quería ver Raziel... sufre miserable, esto es por quitarme a lo que tanto quería.**

**Yuki -encadenada- ¿Porqué no lo dejas en paz?**

**Neisse Jajajaja... no te comportes como una niña malcriada, yo no te eduqué así...**

**Yuki ¿Que piensas hacer? ¿Pegarme? ¿Castigarme? ¿Enviarme a mi habitación como siempre?**

**Neisse ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? yo lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, para eso quiero controlar el universo, es para ti hija mía...**

Neisse se acerca y le comienza a acariciar la mejilla a Yuki.

**Yuki ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que es únicamente para mi felicidad? ¡Nunca te importó mi felicidad ni la de mi padre!**

Neisse abofetea a Yuki, la desencadena.

**Neisse Nunca vuelvas a decir que no me importó tu padre... ustedes dos eran las personas que más me importaban en el universo... ahora que tu padre no está lo único que me queda eres tu...**

**Yuki -sobándose la mejilla- ¿entonces si tanto deseabas mi felicidad por qué acabaste con la vida de Raziel y su familia? ellos no te hicieron nada... él nunca se comportó mal conmigo ni contigo, fui yo quien lo buscó... quería demostrarte que no podías dominarme totalmente, él se enamoró de mi, fui yo quien lo conquistó... -baja la cabeza-**

**Neisse Insolente...**

**Yuki Por favor... libéralo...**

**Neisse está bien... Mesis ven...**

Mesis aparece en la habitación, Neisse lo lleva a un rincón y le habla, Mesis se sorprende y se molesta pero accede.

**Mesis está bien mi reina, así lo haré **

Toca el cristal de hielo en el que está Raziel y lo tele-transporta a una especie de celda...

**Mesis Eres un maldito con suerte...**

De vuelta en la oscura habitación...

**Neisse Ya lo hice, ¿deseas otra cosa más?**

**Yuki No, gracias...**

Yuki se levanta y sale de la habitación. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad N°. 10 de Tokio

**Darien Que extraño, ¿donde estará metida Serena?, ya llamé a la casa de sus padres y al templo y me dijeron que no estaba allí...**

-- Está en otro mundo

**Darien ¿quién es? ¡Haruka! ¡Michiru!**

**Haruka La princesa de la luna está en otro mundo.**

**Darien Bueno, en eso se la pasa siempre jejeje**

**Michiru Haruka está hablando en serio.**

**Darien Lo siento, pero... ¿cómo saben ustedes eso?**

**Haruka Vimos cuando fueron transportadas, no pudimos evitarlo -golpea una pared-**

**Michiru Fue nuestra culpa, no pudimos llegar a tiempo.**

**Darien ¿Pero está sola?**

- Está con las chicas y con Galaxia.

**Haruka ¿¡CON GALAXIA!?**

**Luna Así es...**

**Darien ¿Cómo podemos hacer para llegar hasta donde están ellas?**

**Artemis Todavía no lo sabemos, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por averiguarlo.**

De vuelta otra vez con Ronin y las chicas.

**SM Ya estoy cansada... -empieza a quejarse-**

**SMr Deja de lloriquear como una niñita Sailor Moon.**

**Ronin No te preocupes Sailor Moon, ya estamos cerca.**

De repente se disipa la niebla y se detiene la ventisca, el asombro de las presentes (excepto de Ronin) es sorprendente, en medio de un campo lleno de nieve y hielo se encuentra un gran castillo rodeado de hermosos jardines, algo casi increíble y fuera de toda lógica.

**SMer Esto es increíble... -saca su mini-computadora para calcular si era lógicamente  correcto lo que veía-**

**SJ ¡Que jardines más hermosos!**

**SS Esto debe ser obra de Neisse, estoy segura de eso.**

**SG -pensando- casi puedo sentir su presencia, debe estar aquí él también...**

**Ronin Tienes razón Sailor Sun, este es el castillo de Neisse, aquí está su base de operaciones.**

**SV ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**SMr Venus tiene razón, ¿cómo sabes que este es su centro de operaciones y que ella está aquí?**

**Ronin Yo trabajo para ella, bueno, si es que se le puede llamar así a lo que hago...**

**SM Eso quiere decir que...**

**SG ¡Nos tendiste una trampa!**

**Ronin Tranquilícense, no es lo que piensan -es interrumpido-**

**SMr ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!**

**Ronin No gastes tus energías -desvía el ataque con solo mover una mano-, guárdalas para cuando pelees contra Raziel.**

**SJ ¿Pero por qué contra Raziel? ¡Él no nos ha hecho ningún daño!**

**SG Ronin debe tener sus razones, es mejor que no discutamos más y entremos al castillo.**

El grupo de chicas avanza hacia el castillo, dentro del mismo, en la habitación donde había encerrado a Raziel...

**Mesis Jajajaja, ahora pagaras por tus crímenes miserable...**

-- Déjalo en paz...

Aparece una mujer de cabello color castaño y ojos de un gris penetrante.

**Mesis ¿Quién está ahí??... eres tu, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?, tu nombre es Yuki, ¿no?... ¿cómo lograste escapar?**

**Yuki Eso no te interesa, y cuando me hables no me tutees y dime princesa para la próxima... y mi nombre no es Yuki.**

**Mesis Pero que chiquilla más insolente, te mereces una reprimenda por eso, ¿cómo osas usar el titulo de princesa si lo que eres es una pobre mocosa?**

**Yuki Madre...**

Aparece Neisse.

**Neisse Dime querida, ¿que se te ofrece?**

            Mesis se sorprende al escuchar aquellas palabras

**Yuki Dile a este idiota quien soy**

**Neisse ¿Pero que sucedió? ¿Por qué este comportamiento tan repentino?**

**Yuki Solo dile... -para el momento Mesis estaba totalmente desconcertado-**

**Neisse Ella es mi hija, ¿acaso la ofendiste de alguna manera?**

**Mesis ¡Princesa! -se inclina- ¡por favor perdóneme princesa! -yuki se acerca y le da una bofetada-... ¿¡pe-pero princesa!? -sobándose la mejilla-**

**Yuki Ya puedes irte madre, no te necesito más... y tu también imbecil... y para la próxima, cuando te dirijas a mi hazlo como Princesa Cali**

**Neisse Definitivamente, algo extraño te pasa... -se va-**

Al igual que Neisse, Mesis toma la misma vía; Cali entra en la celda y ve a Raziel en el piso, se acerca a él se arrodilla y coloca su cabeza en sus piernas.

**Cali Mi pobre Raziel, cuanto habrás sufrido desde aquél momento -comienza acariciarle el cabello-. Todo por mi culpa... si tan solo no te hubiese encontrado aquella vez en el jardín nada de esto hubiese llegado a pasar...**

Raziel comienza a quejarse y a hablar incoherencias.

**Raziel... Vas a morir maldita... no les hagas daño... Cali... Cali...**

**Cali Por lo menos se acuerda de mí...**

Mientras se disipa la escena Cali le da un beso a Raziel y se marcha de la celda. En la ciudad de Tokio.

**TM ¿Cómo podremos hacer para ir a donde están Sailor Moon y las demás?**

**SN No lo se, no se me ocurre nada.**

**SU Si ellas estuviesen aquí podríamos usar la tele-transportación de las sailors...**

--- Yo los llevaré...

**TM ¡Sailor Plut!**

**SP Yo se donde están Sailor Moon y las demás scouts.**

Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune hacen un círculo alrededor de Sailor Plut y después desaparecen; en la entrada del castillo.

**Ronin Ya llegamos, hasta aquí puedo guiarlas, nos veremos adentro... -desaparece-**

**SM ¡Espera!**

**SV ¿Y ahora que haremos?**

**SG -susurra- su poder se está incrementando otra vez...**

**SJ Galaxia, ¿qué dijiste?**

**SG ¡No! ¡No dije nada!...**

**SS Espero que Yuki esté a salvo...**

**SMer -tecleando rápidamente en su mini-computadora- Al parecer no tiene ninguna defensa externa.**

**SMr ¡Entonces entremos!**

Todas las sailors entran al castillo, en el pasillo principal se llevan una pequeña sorpresa.

**SV Como se ven las cosas tendremos que pelear...**

**SG ¡GALAXY ATTACK!**

Todos los enemigos quedan destruidos, las sailors ven boquiabiertas a Galaxia.

**SG jeje -con expresión de optimismo- tenía que hacer algo.**

**SM -le sonríe- Muy bien Sailor Galaxia, ¡ahora continuemos!**

Las chicas siguen por el pasillo y llegan a una división.

**SM ¿Y ahora qué haremos?**

**SMr Dividámonos en 2 grupos.**

**SV ¡Buena idea Mars!!**

Las chicas se dividen en dos grupos conformados así: 

* 1er grupo: Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Sun y Sailor Mercury.

* 2do grupo: Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mars.

El primer grupo tomó el camino hacia la derecha y el segundo el camino a la izquierda, un rato después el primer grupo tiene su primer encuentro con el enemigo.

**SM Grandioso... otra vez volveremos a pelear... -con cara de frustración-**

**SS No te preocupes sailor moon, yo acabaré con ellos, sigan adelante.**

**SMer ¿Estás segura Sun?**

Las chicas siguen adelante hacia su destino, una gran explosión se pudo escuchar donde estaba Sailor Sun combatiendo contra los demonios. Al rato se puede apreciar a una Sailor Sun algo maltratada pero con suficientes energías para seguir adelante. Algo parecido sucedía con el otro grupo de sailors.

**SG ¿Quien de nosotras los enfrentará?**

**SJ Yo lo haré -es interrumpida por Sailor Mars-**

**SMr No Jupiter, tu tienes alguien por quien regresar sana y salva, yo me quedaré, ustedes sigan**

**SJ No te dejaré hacerlo Mars, yo me quedaré contigo**

**SMr Galaxia por favor, lévatela y cuídense... -se despide y va a enfrentar a los demonios-**

Galaxia toma a Jupiter por un brazo y se la lleva a rastras, Jupiter peleaba mientras le gritaba:

**SJ ¡Déjame! ¡SUELTAME! ¡Ella no podrá sola! ¡Debemos ayudarla!**

**SG Ella sabe lo que hace, piensa en Nícolas... **

**SJ Nícolas -dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza- gracias Sailor Mars...**

El segundo grupo siguió avanzando pero se detuvieron repentinamente al escuchar una serie de explosiones y el silencio tan grotesco que los prosiguió.

**SJ ¡Sailor Mars!**

**SG Ella está bien... continuemos...**

En la habitación de la reina Neisse aparece Ronin. 

**Neisse Al fin llegas, ¿dónde estabas?**

**Ronin No te interesa...**

**Neisse ¿Pero que manera es esa de responderme? ¡Insolente!**

**Ronin Yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, lo único que quiero saber es si tienes aquí a Raziel.**

**Neisse ¿Y si lo tuviera aquí qué?**

**Ronin No te andes con rodeos y respóndeme.**

**Neisse Si, está aquí, está en los calabozos; ¿para qué lo quieres?**

**Ronin Tampoco te interesa...**

-- -se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente y una voz que dice- ¿madre?

El escuchar la voz Ronin quedó estupefacto cuando vio a la dueña de la voz.

**Cali ¡Oh!, perdón por interrumpirlos, volveré luego.**

**Neisse No te preocupes, él ya se iba, pero primero déjame presentártelo, él es Ronin, Ronin ella es mi hija Cali.**

**Ronin -aún estupefacto hace una reverencia y le besa la mano- E-es un pla-pla-cer co-conocerla -pensando- no puede ser, ¡es ella! ¿Por qué regresó?**

**Cali -también hace una reverencia- Es un placer para mi también.**

**Ronin Discúlpenme pero debo retirarme -sin moverse ni un milímetro-**

**Neisse ¡Márchate entonces!, ¡no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Muévete!**

Ronin sale de la habitación, ya afuera piensa:

**Ronin -pensando- ¿por qué diablos regresó?, esto no puede ser posible, debe ser una impostora...**

Dentro de la habitación.

**Cali Madre, ¿quién es ese joven?**

**Neisse Es uno de mis subordinados, pero no te preocupes por él, solo está de paso, tiene algunos asuntos pendientes.**

**Cali -susurra- Esa forma de mirar, la tristeza en sus ojos es la misma que la de Raziel...**

**Neisse ¿Qué dijiste?**

**Cali ¡NO! ¡NADA! vine a informarte que me regreso a la tierra.**

**Neisse ¿Acaso vas a regresar para buscar a tu amiga?**

**Cali ¿Que sabes tú de ella?, a ti no te importa en lo absoluto lo que yo haga.**

**Neisse Está bien, ve, pero perderás tu tiempo...**

**Cali ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**Neisse Ella ya está aquí, vino a buscarte, o más bien vino a buscar a Yuki....**

**Cali -pensando- ¡Maldición! -Dice- ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?**

**Neisse Porque está con las sailor scouts -lo dice como si no le importara en lo absoluto-**

**Cali Entonces me retiro, voy a buscarla... -sale de la habitación-**

De vuelta con Ronin quien esta vez está en los calabozos.

**Ronin -susurrando- Mira a lo que hemos llegado...**

**Raziel -muy adolorido- ¿qui-quién está... ahí?**

**Ronin No te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte aunque desearía hacerlo por la estupidez que cometiste.**

**Raziel -tratando de levantarse- Pri-primero deberías presentarte, ¿no lo crees?**

**Ronin Oh! entonces mis excusas... mi nombre es Ronin.**

**Raziel ¿A que viniste? -se recuesta en una pared- ¿qué quieres de mi?**

**Ronin Solamente quería saber como estabas.**

**Raziel ¿Y por qué diablos habría de importarle a alguien que no conozco?**

Se oyen pasos que se acercan, son tacones, es una mujer.

**Ronin -en voz baja- ¡Maldición! es ella -dirigiéndose a Raziel- ni se te ocurra decirle que yo vine -desaparece-**

**Raziel Qué sujeto más extraño... jajaja... se parece a mi...**

Se puede apreciar la silueta de una mujer a la vez que Raziel se sienta en el suelo y se recuesta otra vez de la pared, la mujer se coloca a su lado y dice:

**Mujer Despertaste**

Al escuchar la voz Raziel quedó inmóvil, esa voz, aquella voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba, la voz que amaba con tanto fervor y deseo, volteó lentamente, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a quien tenía a su lado, se levantó aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, solamente dijo:

**Raziel -llorando de alegría- C-cali...**

Se acercó a ella, la abrazó como si no la hubiese visto en un millón de años mientras pronunciaba estas palabras "Gracias al señor que estás a salvo", ella comenzó a llorar.

**Cali -entre llantos y sollozos- Yo también le agradezco que tu estés bien...**

**Raziel Te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo...**

Repentinamente la besa, Cali lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse para después cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel beso que tanto había anhelado. Unos segundos después Cali le dice:

**Cali Quería decirte que lamento lo que le sucedió a tu familia y que perdones a mi madre por la atrocidad que cometió, ella no sabía lo que hacía.**

**Raziel Lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo, ella debe pagar por todas las muertes que causó no tanto en mi planeta sino también en todos los planetas que destruyó.**

**Cali Estoy segura que no estaba en sus cabales cuando eso sucedió, ella antes que muriese mi padre era una mujer muy cándida y dulce, disculpa pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien más pero regresaré, te lo prometo.**

**Raziel No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, ve a buscarla y ayúdala en su dolor....**

Cali sale da la celda dejando la puerta abierta para que Raziel escapara pero él se volvió a recostar de la pared y se sentó. Regresando a donde estaban las sailors, ambos grupos iban cada uno por un largo pasillo (típico de esta serie) el cual parecía interminable, cada vez era mayor el número de enemigos que se encontraban, sus fuerzas eran casi nulas, el primer grupo llega a un salón hermosamente decorado, la voz de una mujer las asusta...

**Voz de mujer Así que pudieron llegar hasta aquí...**

**SM ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás?**

**SS ¿Estás lista para continuar nuestra pelea?**

**SMer No puedo detectar donde está -tecleando rápidamente en su mini-computadora-**

**SV ¿Eso quiere decir que esa mujer es Jadet?**

**Jadet Así es -apareciendo- llegó el momento de terminar nuestra pelea.**

**SM No señoritas, ustedes no van a pelear.**

**SS Cállate y aléjense, esta es mi pelea y voy a terminarla.**

Las demás sailors se alejan a la vez que Sailor Sun y Jadet recomienzan la batalla, al cabo de media hora ambas estaban sin fuerzas para continuar pero lo seguían haciendo, ninguna de las dos se daba por vencida, Sailor Sun le golpea la cara a Jadet a la vez que esta última le devuelve el golpe en el abdomen, caen al piso una y otra vez, una voz las detiene.

**Voz ¿No creen que es suficiente por hoy?**

**SM, SV y SMer ¡Pero si es Tuxedo Mask!**

**Jadet ¡Ahora es el momento! -trata de atacar a Sailor Sun pero es detenida por Plut-**

**SP No es recomendable que lo hagas.**

**SS ¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí?**

**SMer ¿Cómo llegaron?**

**TM Sailor Plut nos trajo hasta aquí.**

**SP Continuemos nuestro camino.**

El primer grupo continúa por el siguiente pasillo dejando a una derrotada y humillada Jadet.

**Jadet ¡Maldición! -golpeando el piso- maldición...**

**Ronin Deja de maldecir, eso no va con una hermosa mujer como tu.**

**Jadet ¡Oh Ronin! ¡Detenlas!**

**Ronin No es necesario, ellas están aquí para ayudarnos.**

**Jadet ¿¡Qué!?**

**Ronin Ya te lo explicaré, primero debes ir a curarte esas heridas.**

Jadet le sonríe y desaparece, lo mismo hace Ronin. Continuando con el otro grupo.

**SJ ¡Diablos! ¡Ya cuando creía que habíamos llegado!**

**Mesis Disculpen si las desilusioné, no fue mi intención.**

Mesis ataca a las sailors con lasers negros, ambas logran esquivar los ataques, Galaxia contraataca con su Galaxy Attack.

**SG Es mejor que me lo dejes a mi Jupiter, él puede matarte y tu nivel de energía está decreciendo muy rápido con cada encuentro.**

**SJ ¡Pero Galaxia!**

**SG Es mejor que sigas sin mi, encuéntrate con las demás chicas y rescaten a Yuki -se abalanza contra Mesis-**

Un ataque evita que continúen con la pelea, aparece el dueño del ataque.

**SJ ¡Sailor Uranus!**

**SU ¿Creías que me perdería toda la acción?**

**SN Además, ustedes necesitan nuestra ayuda.**

Se puede ver a Neptune que entra al salón ayudando a Sailor Mars a caminar.

**Mesis Ya veo, entonces prosigan, no las detendré pero les advierto una cosa, pronto morirán...**

Las chicas continúan su camino a la vez que Mesis desaparece. En la sala principal del castillo se encuentra Cali ya trasformada en Yuki.

**Yuki Pronto llegaran...**

Se escuchan pasos de gente corriendo, de ambos pasillos que se conectan al salón principal aparecen sailors (y tuxedo mask).

**SS ¡Yuki! -corre a donde estaba ésta-**

**Yuki -la abraza- ¿¡Estás bien Molly!?**

**SM ¿Cómo supo que era Molly?**

            Sailor Sun se sorprendió por aquella pregunta

**Yuki No te preocupes, siempre lo supe, aún antes de que tu misma lo supieras.**

-Vaya vaya... así que tu amiga resultó ser Sailor Sun... que agradable noticia...

Se encienden todas las luces revelando a la portadora de esa voz, era Neisse quien estuvo todo el tiempo ahí.

**Neisse Porqué no revelas tu verdadera forma hija mía.**

**SV ¿Su verdadera forma?**

**SMr -aún malherida- ¿¡Hija!?**

**Yuki ¡Cállate! lo siento Molly...**

Yuki es cubierta de luz y se transforma en la Princesa Cali.

**Cali Esta es mi verdadera forma Sailor Sun, soy la hija de Neisse, por favor, perdóname por no habértelo dicho... -baja la cabeza-**

**SS -le coloca una mano sobre su hombro- No te preocupes Yuki, o mejor dicho princesa Cali, yo tampoco te dije que era una sailor scout... aunque ya tu lo sabías.**

Ambas se ríen, pero su alegría no dura mucho al sentir que se movía el suelo. Enfrente del altar en donde estaba Neisse aparece una cruz, en dicha cruz estaba colgado Raziel.

**Cali ¡NO! ¡RAZIEL! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste madre!?**

**SM ¡No puede ser!**

**Neisse Perdóname hija pero él debe morir, debe recibir su castigo por asesinar a tu padre.**

**Cali ¡Mentira!**

Neisse hace aparecer una espada, clava la espada en la cruz y atraviesa tanto la cruz como el cuerpo de Raziel, el grito de éste último dejó sin aliento a todos los presentes.

**Neisse JAJAJAJAJA ¡ahora nadie se interpondrá en mi camino para conquistar el universo!**

Cali comienza a gritar como una desesperada, es detenida y abrazada por Sailor Sun, las chicas se acercan para tratar de ayudar a Sun a calmar a la pobre de Cali, pero una risa maléfica corta el momento.

- jajajaja...

Todos buscaban de dónde provenía esa risa, Neisse no lo podía creer, era Raziel quien reía tan horriblemente.

**Neisse ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO!**

**Raziel jajajaja... ¿no comprendes? ¡No puedes matar algo que ya está muerto!**

Raziel destroza las ataduras que lo sostenían a la cruz y cae al suelo.

**Raziel Primero acabaré contigo como era el deseo de este pobre mortal... ¡después acabaré con ustedes dos! -señalando a Sailor Moon y a Galaxia-**

**Todas las ****sailors menos Galaxia ¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?**

**SG Como lo sospechaba...**

**SM ¿Qué era lo que sospechabas?**

**SG Él está siendo manipulado por el caos...**

**SM ¡No puede ser!**

**SMer ¿¡Por el caos!?**

-- Así es...

Ronin aparece en la habitación al lado de Sailor Moon.

**Ronin Pero él no está siendo manipulado por el caos, él es el caos en su más pura expresión...**

**Cali ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Eso no puede ser verdad, no!**

**Ronin Por favor, protejan a Cali por mi, ya les explicaré, -susurra- uno no puede escapar de su destino...**

Ronin hace aparecer una espada a la vez que se abalanza sobre Raziel gritando "_¡AHRES NODAS TERMINAS, EXTIA!", le clava la espada en el mismo lugar donde fue atravesado por la espada de Neisse, una luz comienza a emanar de la espada iluminando toda la habitación, cuando la luz se extingue se puede ver solamente a Raziel quien estaba de rodillas ocupando la habitación._

**Raziel Este maldito mocoso ha subido su poder...**


	11. Revelaciones, 2da parte

FINAL SAILOR MOON

The Phantom Pain

TRACK XI

"Revelaciones, 2da parte"

**SM ¿Donde estamos?**

**Neisse ¿Se puede saber que acabas de hacer Ronin?**

En un campo abierto no muy lejos de la ciudad de Tokio aparecieron todos a excepción de Raziel, las miradas confusas de todos los presentes era para morirse de la risa. Ronin estaba de rodillas, sudaba mientras trataba de levantarse, Cali se le acerca a él y le abofetea.

**Cali ¿¡Porqué diablos le hiciste eso a Raziel!? ¡Contesta!**

**SS ¡Cali! ¡Tranquilízate! él debe tener sus razones -la sujeta del brazo-**

**Ronin Esta bien Sailor Sun, me lo merezco, era lo único que podía hacer por los momentos para ganar tiempo y pensar en una nueva estrategia.**

**SJ ¿Una nueva estrategia?**

**SU ¿De que está hablando este sujeto?**

**SP ¿Te ayudo a contar la historia?**

**Ronin Muchas gracias Sailor Plut.**

**SP Primero les contaré que fue lo que acaba de suceder, Ronin usó una técnica especial de Inhabilitación y tele-transportación, debido a la cantidad de personas tuvo que gastar más energía de la acostumbrada, es debido a eso que está así de débil, espero que esto haya podido responder tu pregunta Sailor Enin -viendo a Neisse-**

**Neisse ¿¡eh!? ¡Si si!**

**Ronin -reincorporándose- Gracias Sailor Plut; Raziel cuando fue asesinado por Kuin deseó poder vengar a su familia y pueblo, el poco de energía que le quedaba la usó para tele-transportarse hasta su planeta, allí fue cuando permitió que el caos lo poseyera para cumplir su venganza, esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo, parte del caos que todavía estaba viajando fue con el que peleo Sailor Galaxia...**

**SG Por eso decía que esa energía me era conocida.**

**Ronin Cuando esa energía fue destruida Raziel vino hasta este planeta para averiguar que había sucedido, fue ahí cuando las conoció a ustedes sailor scouts, como el caos estaba dormido muy profundo en su corazón no las atacó, era Raziel quien tenía el control de su cuerpo mientras que el caos le brindaba parte de su poder.**

**Cali ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No puede ser cierto! Raziel siempre fue una persona bondadosa.**

**Neisse ¿Estás segura de eso? recuerda que él fue uno de mis súbditos.**

**Ronin Cada vez que peleaba o usaba su poder el caos despertaba más y más hasta que hoy cuando Neisse atravesó su corazón hizo despertar en su totalidad al caos.**

**SS ¡Eres una estúpida Neisse! Debería matarte por eso.**

**SV ¿Lo que quieres decir es que ya Raziel no tiene control de su cuerpo?**

**Ronin Exacto.**

**SMr Ahora despéjame una duda, ¿qué tienes que ver tú con todo esto?**

**SMer Sailor Mars tiene razón, y también, ¿a qué te referías con "solo trato de enmendar un error"?**

**Ronin Creo que llegó el momento de contarles el resto de la verdad -sentándose- Cuando Raziel dejó entrar en su cuerpo a el caos, su bondad, cariño y todo lo bueno que tenía fueron expulsados, su último deseo antes de ser posesionado fue poder estar una vez más con su amada...**

Cali al escuchar esto se sorprendió mucho, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

**Ronin Sus ultimas lágrimas no fueron de dolor sino de pesar ya que sabía que sería imposible volverla a encontrar...**

El rostro de Cali comenzó a entristecerse a la vez que caía de rodillas en el piso, las demás también se entristecieron a excepción de Neisse.

**SN ¿Y cómo sabes tu todo eso?**

**Ronin Fácil -se queda observando la grama- por que yo soy Raziel...**

El silenció y asombro que siguieron a continuación fueron aterradores, nadie esperaba que dijera eso, en especial Cali.

**Cali ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Tú no eres él! ¡Tú trataste de matarlo! ¡No entiendo!**

**SM Cali, contrólate**

**Ronin Ese deseo tan fuerte por encontrarte fue lo que me materializó, Sailor Plut me encontró en la puerta del tiempo y me ayudó.**

**Cali -comienza a llorar- no puede ser....pobre Raziel.**

**Neisse ¿Y porqué no me mataste en tantas oportunidades que estuvimos solos?**

**Ronin No tenía intención de matarte, yo no deseo matar a nadie, lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva a como era antes.**

**SP Es por eso que estuvimos investigando cómo podríamos exterminar al caos.**

**SU ¿Y porqué no nos informaste sobre eso?**

**SP Era necesario que estuviese oculto lo que estábamos haciendo para no levantar sospechas.**

**Ronin Gracias a esas investigaciones pude conocer en Italia a la última scout legendaria.**

**Neisse ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo?**

**SS ¿En Italia?**

**SP Así es Sailor Sun, tú nos ayudaste a encontrarla**

**SS ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¡Si ahora es que yo soy una sailor scout!**

**Cali Ahora comprendo todo, tu eras ese sujeto de capa y capucha oscura que me conseguí aquella vez en Italia.**

**Neisse ¿Qué estás diciendo hija?**

**Cali -levantándose- Yo soy esa sailor scout legendaria.**

**Ronin Ella es Sailor Zyran.**

**Neisse ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡Tú... tú eres Zyran!?**

**Cali Así es madre, yo soy aquella sailor a la que mataste cuando descubrió que querías conquistar el universo.**

**Ronin Que cruel es el destino, ¿no Neisse? a quien mataste reencarnó como tu hija para que vivieras el dolor que causaste.**

**SP Debemos organizar un plan para detener al caos antes de que se apodere de toda esta galaxia.**

**SM ¿Pero cómo? ni siquiera nuestros poderes unidos podrían vencerlo.**

**Neisse Ni yo con mi máximo poder pude hacerle ningún daño.**

**SS Y no creo que si pelearan juntas Galaxia y Neisse logren hacerle algo, sus habilidades van más allá de todas nosotras.**

**Cali ¿Que hay de ti? -viendo a Ronin- Si tu eres Raziel entonces podrías vencerlo.**

**Ronin No soy completamente Raziel, solo una parte de él y aunque estuviese completo y en mi máximo nivel jamás alcanzaría su poder.**

**SU Entonces no tenemos ninguna esperanza.....-golpea el suelo-**

**SN Y justo cuando nuestras vidas estaban en su mejor momento...**

Otra vez el silencio toma parte de la escena, nadie sabía que hacer o decir hasta que Ronin decidió hablar.

**Ronin Todavía queda una esperanza.**

**Todas ¿¡CUÁL!?**

**Ronin ¿Recuerdan que les comenté que era necesario que se reunieran las scouts legendarias para poder detener a la maldad?**

**Las ****inners Si, ¿pero qué con eso?**

**Ronin Al unir el poder de estas cuatro scouts se creará una Sailor que es igual de poderosa que el mismo caos.**

**SP Pero... ¿eso puede ser posible?**

**Neisse ¿Estás diciendo que si juntamos nuestros poderes podremos vencer al caos?**

**Cali ¿¡Y que sucederá con Raziel!?**

**Ronin Si logramos vencer al caos Raziel podría vivir de nuevo. Pero las probabilidades son casi nulas, si su cuerpo ha sido totalmente invadido por el caos entonces no habrá ningún chance de salvarlo.**

**SM ¿Pero cómo si Raziel está muerto?**

**Ronin No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso.**

**SMr Nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿cómo se va a formar esa Sailor y sobretodo quién es esa sailor?**

**Ronin Tienes muchas preguntas jovencita, Cuando el caos creó el universo también creo a su heredera para que esta lo gobernara mientras él estuviese dormido, se podría decir que es su hija y tiene el mismo poder que él.**

**SV ¿Su hija?**

**Ronin Así es, ella decidió gobernar con paz y sabiduría el universo así que se dividió en cuatro creando a las scouts legendarias para que lucharan contra su padre para cuando este despertase, pero necesitamos un implemento muy importante.**

**Neisse ¡Siempre hay un pero, maldición!**

**Ronin ¿Tranquilízate quieres? ese implemento está en nuestras manos.**

**SMer ¿Está en nuestras manos?**

**Ronin Ese implemento es Sailor Moon.**

**SM ¿¡QUÉEEEE!?**

**TM -quien estaba revisando el área- ¿Sailor Moon?**

**Ronin Así es, el cristal de plata es la pieza clave para que Sailor Universe vuelva a la vida, ese cristal es su corazón y representa la pureza de todo.**

**SU ¿Si tenemos todas las piezas para vencer al caos entonces que estamos esperando?**

**SP No apresures las cosas Sailor Uranus.**

**Ronin Sus niveles de energía son demasiado bajos como para que Sailor Universe pueda vencer al caos, recuerda que Sun y Zyran ahora es que han podido despertar y el cristal de plata necesita mucho poder para darle vida a Universe.**

**SJ ¿Entonces que podemos hacer?**

**SS Yo creo que lo más recomendable sería entrenar.**

**SP Sailor Sun tiene razón, es la solución más favorable para nosotras.**

**Neisse ¿y que hay de nosotras dos?**

**Ronin Ustedes ayudaran a las demás a entrenar.**

**Cali ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?**

**Ronin Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos y regresaré para ayudarles con el entrenamiento.**

Cambiando de ambiente, en el castillo que pertenecía a Neisse, en la habitación de Mesis se encontraba este último.

**Mesis -acostado en su cama viendo el techo- Estuve tan cerca de acabar con esas mocositas... que estúpido fui pero... ¿la reina las habrá matado? tengo que cerciorarme.**

Mesis se levanta de la cama, se coloca su armadura y se dispone a salir de la habitación cuando una voz muy familiar lo detiene.

-- Hermano...

**Mesis -quien se quedó tieso al escuchar la voz- ¿¡Kuin!?**

**Kuin Hermano, no vayas, es peligroso...**

**Mesis ¿Pe-pero tu estás muerto? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?**

**Kuin Hermano por favor, no me dejes solo, tengo miedo...**

Mesis se acerca a donde está su hermano y lo abraza pero se lleva una sorpresa al sentir como este se ríe.

**Mesis ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué te pasa hermano?**

**Kuin Bienvenido hermano.**

-- Así es, bienvenido...

De la nada aparece una mano y sujeta a Mesis por la cabeza, comienza a emanar un humo negro a la vez que Mesis grita con desesperación y dolor. En la habitación de Jadet.

**Jadet ¡Esa Sailor Sun me las pagará bien caro! ¡Como la odio! -se soba uno de los brazos- jamás me habían herido como lo hizo esa idiota. No entiendo que quiso decir Ronin con eso de que ellas iban a ayudarnos...**

Tocan la puerta, Jadet abre y regresa a sentarse en su cama, Mesis entra a la habitación.

**Mesis ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Te recuperaste de las heridas?**

**Jadet Si pero... ¿Cómo te enteraste de que había resultado herida?**

**Mesis Ronin me lo contó. Alístate, tenemos que buscar a la reina.**

**Jadet ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo que tenemos que buscarla? ¿Ella no está aquí?**

**Mesis No, las scouts la secuestraron, la llevaron a la tierra.**

**Jadet ¡No puede ser!**

Jadet se arregla y se disponen a salir cuando Mesis la detiene un momento.

**Mesis Antes de que vayamos necesito decirte algo.**

**Jadet ¿Y que será?**

**Mesis Yo quería decirte que... que... -la abraza-**

**Jadet ¡Mesis! -lo abraza también-**

**Mesis Yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, te sigo amando Jadet.**

**Jadet Mesis yo... yo... es mejor que no sigamos con el tema... no es el momento, debemos rescatar a la reina.**

Mesis la besa, Jadet cierra los ojos y disfruta de aquel beso, segundos después separa sus labios de los de él sin abrir los ojos.

**Jadet Mesis yo te... yo todavía te... -abre los ojos- ¿¡Qué!?**

Jadet se sorprende al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-- Bienvenida hija mía.

**Jadet R...**

El sujeto le tapa la boca, la escena se disipa mientras que se escucha un horripilante grito de sufrimiento. En otro escabroso lugar se puede apreciar a una persona, un joven acercarse a unas tumbas, el joven le coloca flores a 3 tumbas a la vez que murmulla:

**Joven Padre, Madre, Hermana, pronto nos reuniremos, volveremos a estar juntos...**

El joven limpia las tumbas mientras trata de disimular su llanto y sus sollozos, una chica aparece y se le coloca detrás, le habla.

**Chica Así que de verdad eres tu...**

**Joven -sorprendido voltea a ver a la chica- ¿Cómo llegaste a aquí?**

**Chica Él me había comentado que este era el lugar que más les gustaba a sus padres y a su hermana, este era su jardín...**

**Joven -voltea otra vez a donde están las tumbas- Las chicas deben estar esperándote.**

**Chica -se agacha y se coloca a su lado- No derrames tus lágrimas por recuerdos tristes, a ellos no les gustaría que sufrieras y menos si sufres por ellos... -acerca su mano y le seca las lágrimas-**

**Joven Yo tuve la culpa, si no me hubiese enamorado de ti esto nunca habría pasado.**

**Chica Yo fui quien propició nuestro encuentro, yo soy quien tiene la culpa... -baja la cabeza-**

**Joven Si tan solo en ese momento no hubiere deseado acabar con tu madre...**

**Chica Ya no podemos hacer nada, lo que debemos hacer es evitar que el caos se salga con la suya.**

La chica abraza al joven a la vez que le dice "vive por ellos", el joven le devuelve el abrazo y le replica "gracias" quedaron así un largo rato, después se levantan y tomados de la mano se marchan del lugar, se puede apreciar como una luz blanquecina emana de las 3 tumbas. De vuelta al dojo Kamiya (¡Oops! ¡Esto no era!) De regreso en el templo Hikawa, las sailor scouts estaban entrenando, ya habían pasado 4 días desde que regresaron del castillo de Neisse.

**Neisse Se ve que han progresado bastante en estos días.**

**SG Jajaja, le están poniendo mucho empeño chicas.**

**SV Así es, además de que nos permite estar en forma.**

**SMr Bueno, a casi todas -señalando a Sailor Moon quien está devorando el almuerzo que Darien le había preparado-**

**SMer Muy pronto estaremos listas para enfrentar al caos nuevamente.**

**SJ Y esta vez estoy segura que acabaremos con él.**

**SZ Lo que no entiendo es cuando el caos dijo que acabaría con mi madre y después con Sailor Moon y Galaxia.**

**Ronin El caos es una sola conciencia, está conectado con todos, él creó el universo y a todo lo que vive en él.**

**SMer ¿Eso quiere decir que las sailors también fueron creadas por él?**

**Ronin No, las sailors fueron creadas por su hija Universe y después ella se separó para crear a las scouts legendarias.**

**SZ Aún sigo con la duda.**

**SN Si no me equivoco lo que él quiso decir fue que como el caos está en todos lados el puede escuchar y ver todo, así fue como se enteró de que Sailor Moon lo derrotó con ayuda de Galaxia.**

-- Muy buena explicación Sailor Neptune, se ve que prestas atención a lo que dicen los demás.

**Neisse ¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Quién está ahí?**

**SG Debe ser él ¡es su misma energía!**

Terminando de subir las escaleras aparece Akio, se acerca un poco más a donde están entrenando las sailors.

**Akio Tiempo sin verlas sailor scouts.**

**SM ¿Pero cómo conoces nuestra verdadera identidad?**

**SZ ¡Akio! ¡No puede ser!**

**Darien Aquí debe estar pasando algo extraño -pega una brisa y pasan unas hojas, nano-segundos después está convertido en Tuxedo Mask-.**

**SU Este sujeto debe estar aquí para eliminarnos, ¡Tierra Tiembla!**

Sailor Uranus lanza su ataque el cual impacta de lleno en el cuerpo de Akio haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

**Akio Se ve que han estado entrenando muy duro -mientras se quita el polvo de la camisa- pero aún sigue siendo pobre su nivel de energía.**

**SZ Pe-pero... ¿Cómo pudiste soportar su ataque?**

**Akio ¿Aún no lo entiendes Cali?**

**SG Debemos evitar que nos ataque, Enin, ¡preparada!**

Sailor Enin asiente a la vez que ambas se abalanzan en contra de Akio, al principio sus ataques eran físicos, al ver que no lograban acertar procedieron a lanzar ataques de energía, ninguno logró acertarle.

**SE ¡Scouts! ¡Llegó el momento de pelear con el caos!**

**Todas ¿¡QUÉ!?**

**SZ -murmurando- no puede ser...**

**Akio Se ve que ustedes si la agarraron, ¿eh? no por nada son las más fuertes...**

**Ronin ¿Que haces aquí?**

**Akio He venido por ella -señalando a Sailor Zyran-**

**SZ ¿¡Por mí!?**

**SE ¡NO! ¡No te la vas a llevar!**

Sailor Enin ataca a Akio tratando de golpearle, este esquiva el ataque, la golpea y la envía a uno de los pilares de la entrada del templo dejándola inconsciente.

**SZ ¡MADREEEEEE! ¡MALDITO TE VOY A MATAR! **

**SM Pero como puede ser posible, ¡a él también lo posesionó el caos!**

**SMer No es el momento para analizar las cosas, ¡debemos atacar con todo lo que tenemos!**

**Las demás inners ¡Sailor Mercury!**

**SU Sailor Mercury tiene razón, ¡debemos atacar ahora, es el momento!**

**SZ Déjenmelo a mi, ¡yo lo destruiré!**

**Akio ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?**

**SZ ¡CELESTIAL ATTACK!**

Sailor Zyran lanza el ataque, Akio estaba inmóvil, no realizó ningún movimiento para evitarlo, sorpresivamente se transforma en Raziel, al darse cuenta Sailor Zyran desvía el ataque pasando a milímetros de Raziel.

**SV ¡No puede ser posible!**

**SMr ¿¡Acaso todo esto es una pesadilla!?**

**SZ Ra-raziel...**

**Ronin Así que tu eras el joven que vi la aquella noche...**

**Raziel Sigo sin saber quien diablos eres tú, pero no me importa, para lo único que vine fue para llevármela a ella y así lo haré**

**SJ ¡GRAN DRAGÓN SAGRADO DEL BOSQUE, DESTRUYE!**

El ataque da de lleno en Raziel quien estaba descuidado, lo hizo tambalear un poco.

**Raziel ¿¡Pero cómo te atreves niña insolente!? ¡VIGA!**

Un extraño ataque sónico golpea a todas las scouts del sistema solar tumbándolas.

**Raziel Ahora si que me hicieron enfadar, ¡HIJOS MÍOS! ¡TRAIGAN EL CAOS A ESTE PLANETA!**

El cielo comienza a oscurecerse (que típico...), rayos y truenos forman parte en la dantesca escena a la vez que comienza a llover sangre, se escuchan claramente los gritos de la población, pero gritos como de lamento, no de susto sino de dolor, como si supiesen lo que se avecina. 3 sujetos volando hacen su aparición, levantan sus manos en señal de invocación y comienza a aparecer un castillo, la tierra empieza a temblar.

**SM ¿¡Pero que está pasando!?**

**SG ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo está volviendo a hacer!**

**SJ ¡Tenemos que escapar!**

**SMr ¿Pero ha donde?**

**SMer No tenemos tiempo, ¡debemos huir a cualquier lugar!**

**Ronin ¡Galaxia, Zyran! ¡Traigan a Enin, sailor scouts y Tuxedo Mask vengan para acá ya!!!!**

Todos hacen lo que Ronin ordena, cuando ya están reunidos Ronin empieza a decir un conjuro, Raziel se da cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer Ronin y les lanza una esfera de energía, antes de que el ataque impactara se aparece en frente de ellos, toma a Sailor Zyran y desaparece, el ataque les impacta y salen volados hacia distintas direcciones. El castillo se posa sobre la tierra y comienza a expandirse una nube piro-clástica (alguien vio Dante's Peak?). Después de un largo rato se disipa la nube y se puede apreciar a un planeta muerto totalmente cubierto de polvo (y no precisamente para lavar). Dentro del castillo, en la sala principal está Raziel contemplando el paisaje desértico por una ventana. Cali yacía inconsciente en el frío suelo del salón. En una de las zonas cubiertas de polvo se ve como se levanta un tumulto y aparece Ronin.

**Ronin -tosiendo- ¡maldición! ¡Se la llevó!**

Trata de levantarse pero no puede, está muy débil como para levantase mucho menos para usar algún tipo de conjuro...


End file.
